I'll Be There for You (RE-WRITE)
by Buttercup1999
Summary: When we met them, I didn't know what to believe. I didn't want to believe anything...I never thought about loving him. Or kissing him. Or being with him for all eternity. I especially didn't think that he was a vampire. And that he ruled over our world. It was forbidden. Yet I became his mate. Who knew a simple gold cup would change everything. ((COLAB WITH UNIDENTIFIED HEROINE))
1. Chapter 1

**Me:**** Konichiwa~ Minna san~! Basically! This is a re-write of I'll be there for you. Because the old one wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. And no fairy tail in this one. Sorry. It was getting too confusing. So~ I'd like to introduce the characters that will be shown in this new one~! Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: *Smiles a bit nervously and confused* H-Hey Eheheh~ **

**Me: She's a Tsundere in this one :P **

**Buttercup: OI!**

**Me: Oh by the way, I'm not doing this because MAJORITY OF YOU ARE WHINING LIKE OH MER GAWD BUTTERCUPS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! CHANGE IT! **

**Like no bitch. Shut the fuck up. In STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM I'VE EXPLAINED SOOO MANY TIMES THAT THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT AND SHE WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THAT! IF YOU WOULD READ THROUGH THE STORY YOU WOULD FIND THE SUBTLE HINTS! IT'S MY STORY ILL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! GOD DAMN IT! **

**Rin: Wow~ Calm down, Ayumi-chan.**

**Me: Gomen~ Anyway, Introducing Rin! **

**Rin: *Grins showing k-nines* Sup? I'm basically Ayumi-chan's dream guy~**

**Me: *Blushes* U-Urusai! I-Introducing Tsuki-chan!**

**Tsuki: H-Hello minna-san *blushes a little***

**Me: Ehehe She's really shy and she's older and taller than me so respect her or I'll hurt you! Anyway! Introducing Hikari-tan!**

**Hikari: Moshi! Moshi! I'm prettier than Luna! **

**Tsuki: Urusai Kari-chan!**

**Me: But Tsuki-chan breaks out of that character with Hikari-tan. Any way introducing Aoki-kun!**

**Aoki: *Grins* Hey!**

**Rin: Sup Aoki.**

**Aoki: Oh Hey Rin! I didn't know you were gonna be in here. I didn't know futago (Twin) was gonna be in here either.**

**Hikari: Neither did I, Aoki-nii.**

**Tsuki: *Blushing* H-Hi Aoki-kun.**

**Aoki: *Blushes a bit* T-Tsuki-chan's here too?**

**Tsuki: *Nods shyly***

**Aoki: *Scratches his cheek* Then I'm looking forward to this.**

**Rin&amp;Hikari: …You set this up didn't you? **

**Me: Ehehehe~ Anyway~ Introducing my onii-chan~ Zoku-nii~!**

**Zoku: *Looks a bit bored* Yo.**

**Hikari: Zoku-Kun! ^_^**

**Zoku: *Smiles at her* Hey.**

**Rin: Still a man of many words I see. -.-"**

**Zoku: Urusai baka.**

**Rin: Who the hell are you-?!**

**Me: Hai~! That's enough of that! Now introducing the Rowdyruff boys, Brick-kun!**

**Brick: *Comes in grinning* Sup guys!**

**Everyone else: Hey Brick!**

**Tsuki: Hi! Brick-nii!**

**Me: Yes Tsuki is the younger sibling of the Rowdyruff boys. Okay on to~ Boomer-kun!**

**Boomer: *Looks around confused* Uwaa~ Dekai~ (Huge)**

**Everyone: -.-"**

**Boomer: Oh Hi Guys!**

**Everyone: Hey! ^-^**

**Me: Perfect timing Boomer-kun!**

**Boomer: *Confused* What are you talking about?**

**Aoki: Didn't you get the invitation from Ayumi.**

**Boomer: I was gonna but then I saw a chocolate cake that Rin made-**

**Rin: SO YOU ATE IT!**

**Boomer: Any way, after I ate it, I forgot about the letter and no one else was in the castle so I decided to take a walk. **

**Hikari: So how did you get here?**

**Boomer: I got lost.**

**Zoku: You're an idiot.**

**Boomer: Thanks, anyway after a few more minutes of walking I found a huge house and walked in it. That's where I found you guys!**

**Everyone: …**

**Brick: Boomer?**

**Boomer: Yes Brick.**

**Brick: This is Ayumi and Zoku's house.**

**Boomer: Oh so that's why it looks familiar.**

**Everyone besides Boomer: BAKA!**

**Me: *Rubs temple* Anyway…Next up is Bullet-kun~!**

**Bullet: *Smirks* Sup.**

**Hikari: *Impassive look* Ah~ the perv is back.**

**Me: *Also impassive look* Hurry and run before you get pregnant just by looking at him-**

**Bullet: OI!**

**Rin: Ha!**

**Boomer: *Laughs***

**Aoki, Brick, and Zoku: *Chuckles***

**Tsuki: *Giggles a little* It's only a joke Bullet-nii**

**Me: Yosh~ Next is Bliss-kun~!**

**Bliss: USSU!**

**Aoki: *Chuckles* Yo.**

**Brick: Ah~. The baka's back.**

**Bliss: OI!**

**Bullet: I know how you feel bro.**

**Tsuki: Hi Bliss-nii! **

**Bliss: Ho! Suki-chan! Yo!**

**Tsuki: *Blushes and smiles***

**Hikari: *Scoffs* What are you blushing for?!**

**Tsuki: Don't start!**

**Me: Ara Ara! On to Butch-kun!**

**Butch: *Walks in with an impassive look* Yo..**

**Rin: *Turns to Zoku***

**Zoku: *Blinks***

**Brick: *snickers***

**Aoki: I just had a déjà vu moment.**

**Me: You and me both.**

**Bubbles: *Pops head in* Ne~ Do I come in now desu?**

**Boomer: BUBBLES-CHAN! =w=**

**Me: *Face palms* B-Bubbles-chan! You weren't supposed to-**

**Rin: Yo Bubbles-chan! Come and join the party!**

**Me: Wait! I was supposed to-!**

**Aoki: WOOH!**

**Me: I'm not done-**

**Boomer: *Hugs Bubbles* I missed you!**

**Bubbles: I missed you too, Boomer-kun!**

**Me: Please sto-**

**Bullet: Ah! I stepped on a cupcake!**

**Bliss: YOU MONSTER!**

**Tsuki: Ano…*Sweat drops* Ayumi-chan?**

**Me: *Strained smiles* I'm okay.**

**Hikari: You sure?**

**Me: I'm fine. *Turns back* Can you guys please-**

**Rin: I FUCKING MADE THAT!**

**Me: Rin-kun plea-!**

**Bullet: *Glares at him* Ehh~? You got a problem teme?!**

**Me: Gu-**

**Rin: Yeah I got a problem! You're big ass feet are on my masterpiece!**

**Me: Plea-!**

**Bullet: *Twitches* NANDATO?!**

**Rin: YAROU WANNA GO!?**

**Me: Gu-!**

**Bullet&amp;Rin: *Start fighting***

**Me: Ah-!**

**Brick: Oi *Glares at Zoku* You're in my fucking way.**

**Zoku: Hahhh~!?**

**Boomer: *narrows his eyes at Bliss* That was my cupcake.**

**Bliss: *Eats it smirking* Mine now.**

**Aoki: *Shrugs and shoves Butch***

**Butch: *Grows a tick mark* YAROU!**

**Aoki: *Smirks***

**Hikari: *snickers***

**Tsuki: Oh boy O_O**

**Me: *Tears up a bit* Wait-!**

**Bubbles: Oh dear.**

**Bullet: *Shoves Rin on my notebook tearing it***

**Me: *Shakes***

**Rin: Oops. *About to go back and fight* **

**Me: *Slaps him tearing up* I hate you!**

**Rin: *Eyes wide***

**Me: *Turns to them all besides Bubbles, Tsuki, and Hikari* I HATE ALL OF YOU!**

**Tsuki: Ay-Ayumi-chan…**

**Me: *Holds up the notebook* THIS WAS MY EVERYTHING! I KEPT EVERYTHING IN HERE! ALL MY HARD WORK! THIS IS A NEW START AND YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! *Still talking to the boys* **

**Blossom: *Comes in with the other PPGZ* What's going on?!**

**Me: *Turns to her crying* Ask them! *Turns to Rin* I worked so hard to make this perfect! And you don't even care! *Runs up stairs***

**Rin: *Looks down a bit sadly***

**Tsuki: *Rubs Rin's back***

**Blossom: *Glares at them crossing arms sighing* She doesn't own anyone here.**

**Bunny: Rin is from Blue Exorcist.**

**Bell: Tsuki, Hikari, Aoki, Zoku are all Unidentified Heroine's.**

**Buttercup: *Sighs and says in monotone* on with the story.**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

It's been years….

Seven years to be exact…

Since that _day…_

* * *

_Humans let out wails of despair._

* * *

Ever heard of those fairy tales?

Those stories your parents would tell you at night?

* * *

_Fire encased the perimeter of the city._

* * *

Those stories about the mythical creatures?

The boogie man under your bed?

That monster in your closet?

* * *

"_Mama!"_

"_My son!"_

* * *

Those mythical creatures like fairies?

Mermaids?

Cyclopes?

Giants?

* * *

"_Attention all humans~!" A devilish voice echoed out into the entire world._

_It was full of humor…yet remorse._

* * *

How about…

Werewolves…?

* * *

_A sigh escaped the man's lips. "You brought this out on your selves."_

* * *

…Demons…?

* * *

"_We could have lived in coexistence! NOW IT IS TIME FOR US TO FIGHT AND EARN OUR WAY BACK IN!"_

* * *

Oh I know!

* * *

"_GIVE US OUR WORLD BACK!"_

* * *

How about…

* * *

"_WE THE CREATURES OF THE NIGHT WILL RULE ONCE MORE!"_

* * *

Vampires…?

* * *

_Chaos unfolded by those simple statements._

* * *

Remember now?

Good.

Because those were the ones who changed the world forever…

My name is Buttercup Lacey.

And this is the story of the five vampire princes who fell in love with five human girls.

Which was just as forbidden as a vampire falling in love with a demon.

Cause that's not possible.

Or is it?

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

"Oi! Buttercup!" My father called from downstairs. I sighed at his raspy voice knowing he was drinking.

"I'm coming father." I yelled back rolling my lime green eyes. I love him but honestly, not enough for me to stay in this god forsaken hellhole

I mean seriously! The walls were dried up and a disgusting sickly yellow. The floors had nails poking out. The house itself wasn't even a house! More like a tenant! And don't even get me started on the plumbing!

...But no matter how disgusting it is…the people around it makes it all better.

I walk down the creaky stairs that seemed as if they would break any second, wearing my light green sundress that was very easy to move in.

"Yes father?" I said confidently as I reached the bottom.

He glared slightly with his dark blue eyes. "Don't give me attitude." He muttered taking a huge gulp of vodka.

I chuckled knowing there was no venom in his voice. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

He gave me a look.

It wasn't just a glance or a peek.

It was the _look._

The one that his eyes showed remorse, regret, sadness, and frustration. It's when he would run fingers through his black hair and whisper those same words…

"Your mother is gone…But I'm here. And trust me when I say my broke ass isn't going anywhere."

I know, dad.

He patted towards an empty seat on the beat up, barf green couch. I sat noticing the gesture.

"Dad, you only say that when there's something bothering you…"

He chuckled deeply but there was no humor in it. "Perspective aren't you…"

I was about to shrug but then I remembered how much adults hated that. So I stayed silent in response.

"The princes. How old are they?"

"In human years, eighteen."

"I see," He sighed once more.

"Father what's this about?" Now I wanted answers as I looked him in the eyes.

He kept on a poker face and then soon turned on the TV, breaking our stare.

"This'll give you all the answers you need."

My confusion didn't stop but I decided to look anyway. On our old timey television set was the news.

"_-And we're having an interview with the Vampire rulers just as we speak. Trust me when I say it was not an easy feat to gain a meeting with them but we've finally done it."_

The camera switched places to a human woman on the chair facing the Vampire king and queen.

The same people who took over our world.

Not like I have a grudge against them. Humans are the same.

"_Sir what is the big news you wanted to reveal towards the entire kingdom? And even the world?"_

His majesty coughed. "_My sons are now at the age of matrimony."_

"_I see."_

"_And we decided to gather up all of the woman of seventeen and eighteen age and bring them to the castle for a taste."_

"_I understand. So they're looking for a suitable…Oh how do you say it in your terms…Ah! Mate!"_

"_Yes. Exactly."_

"_If I may ask, how exactly does this ritual happen?"_

"_We will take a drop of blood form each young woman and duplicate enough so it will fill a cup. A gold cup. The blood will then be drunken by each of the princes and one by one, it will narrow down to the mate's."_

"_So they find their mates by drinking their blood?"_

"_Yes, _the queen whispered out in a honey suckle voice. _It is a long procedure but it is the way of our people."_

"_I completely understand my lady. Thank you for this meeting."_

"_You're completely wel-"_

I shut the TV off in complete silence.

I couldn't believe this. My heart continued to race in anticipation.

"When are they going to collect the girls?" I whispered out looking down as my hair covered my eyes.

"Buttercup-"

"When!" I yelled back at him unsettled.

He let out an airy breath. "Today."

My breathing hitched and my face soon turned to a worrisome confusion.

"…Today…?"

"Yes today…In an hour."

I got up slowly walking towards my room. "I need to think-"

"You can't run."

I stopped in my tracks.

"They'll find you," He stared at my back knowing I was listening intently. "No matter what you do they'll find you."

Wanna know why I was so worried?

My name is Buttercup Lacey and I'm seventeen years old.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**~Written by Unidentified Heroine ㇨9~**

_**In the Castle**__**…**_

Everyone in the castle was busy preparing themselves for the main event that was happening in an hour. A quartet of beautiful and very well-endowed maids were setting up drinks and finger food for their visitors. Even though they were just refreshments they were still prepared with upmost fanciness.

The vampire monarchs are the Kakihara family which consists of; Queen Fiona, King Richard, five princes named Brick, Butch, Bullet, Bliss, and Boomer and one princess named Tsuki. Then there was the Kinoshita's; the vampire Duke and Duchess, Ririka and Katashi and they had a pair of twins named Aoki and Hikari. Finally they are relatives of the king. Setsuna Neila is Richard's sister and her husband, Tanoshi Neila , is the Head Knight in the vampire army. Setsuna and Tanoshi have two children named Zoku and Ayumi. Zoku is the oldest and the two of them are two years apart.

The adults were currently downstairs talking to each other about the event that is taking place. Meanwhile, the kids were upstairs preparing themselves for the event. They knew each other since they were kids so they have all have a close relationship. They to, were discussing the situation at hand. Within an hour the five princes would be mated. All of the Kakihara brothers are handsome and have muscular builds but everything else about them is different.

"In one hour this castle will be filled with beautiful women" Bullet said smirking. He has pale skin, messy dark brown hair that reaches his neck, and dark purple eyes.

"Not all of them would be beautiful some will be ugly" Butch said to his brother "But my mate will be hot!" Butch has spiky jet black hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin.

"My mate will be hotter than yours" Bliss said joining the conversation. He has white hair and gray eyes.

"Guys appearance doesn't matter. What matters is that she's a good person on the inside" Boomer said honestly. He has dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes. Boomer was always the kindest and sweetest out of his brothers, which made him a female magnet.

"Kawai Boomer-chan!" Hikari said admiring Boomer's kindness. Hikari is a pretty vampire that has gold eyes, black hair with metallic gold streaks that is kept in choppy layers and had a layered side bang that sometimes covered her left eye. She also has a curvy figure.

"Oh shut up Boomer you know you want a hot mate too" Butch said.

"Their appearance doesn't determine anything it's the taste of their blood" Brick said in a matter-of-fact tone. He has red-orange spiky hair that goes to his neck, crimson red eyes, and is wearing his signature red cap faced backwards. "You can see a hot one but if their blood isn't right then you have to move on to the next one."

"On to the next one on to the-"

"Bliss don't sing the song" Brick said sweat dropping and everyone laughed.

"Yeah but Brick the blood thing doesn't matter because I got a million ways to get it" Bullet said smirking and Bliss smirked back.

"Choose one" the white-haired vampire prince said smirking.

"Hey!" Brick said realizing what they were doing, but not realizing that he said the next line.

"Bring it back" Boomer said joining his two brothers with a grin. Brick face-palmed at his mistake.

"Now double your money and make a stack" Aoki added on liking the song. Aoki has blackish anime-like straight hair and ember eyes. He has a lean and muscular build.

"I'm on to the next one on to the-"

"Cut it out!" Zoku yelled at Aoki, Boomer, Bliss, and Bullet who were about to sing the chorus all over again. Kinzoku, or Zoku most called him, has messy brown hair and teal eyes and his build is muscular as well.

"Killjoy" Aoki said and Zoku rolled his eyes in reply. However a certain white-haired vampire didn't want the moment to end so he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Hold up" Bliss said and gave his little sister the paper for her to read out loud. She looked confused but Bliss just nodded at her.

"Freeze" Tsuki read. Tsuki is a pretty vampire with long black-purple hair that reaches her thighs, gray eyes that are lighter than Bliss' and has curves that are similar to Hikari's, which they both hate.

After reading the note Bliss gave her there was a pause. Boomer, Bliss, Bullet, and Aoki grinned at each other.

"SOMEBODY BRING ME BACK SOME MONEY PLEASE!" they sang loudly.

"Seriously!?" Brick and Zoku yelled at them. Butch laughed along with Hikari while Tsuki giggled quietly to herself.

"You did all that just to continue the song?" Ayumi asked her older cousin. Ayumi is a cute vampire with medium length brown hair that curls at the end and side bangs that flip inward along with teal eyes like her brother Zoku. She is younger and shorter than Tsuki and Hikari but she still has nice curves.

"I had too" Bliss said laughing.

"I love that song!" Aoki said.

"Yeah you played in when you took a shower this morning" Hikari replied and the boys chuckled.

"Hikari-chan don't mention what music Aoki-kun plays in the shower!" Tsuki shouted at her. Tsuki is shy but when it comes to Hikari her aggressive side shows. Those two can argue 24 hours straight without either one of them getting tired.

"Eh its fine Tsu-chan. I don't care if they know or not" Aoki said shrugging casually about it.

"It seems to me like Luna wants to fantasize about futago in the shower" Hikari said smirking. Tsuki has many nicknames. Her older brothers call her 'Suki-san', Hikari calls her 'Luna' knowing she hates it, and Aoki calls her 'Tsu-chan' that gives her a warm feeling inside.

"H-Hikari-chan!" Tsuki said blushing hard.

"Nyahahaha!" Hikari laughed at her achievement.

"Now, now don't start an argument" Boomer said smiling weakly.

"Yeah you might scare our future mates away" Butch said.

"I hope my new Onee-chans are nice….." Tsuki said.

"I'm sure they will be Tsuki-chan!" Ayumi said smiling and putting a hand on hers.

"And if not we'll make them nice" Brick said in a serious tone and all the other men in the room nodded with straight faces as well. Hikari smiled, Ayumi blinked, and Tsuki sweat dropped.

Suddenly distant chattering was heard and everyone looked out the window. Tons of girls of different races, heights, and body figures of all kinds were seen making their way in the castle to give a drop of their blood.

"Has it really been an hour?" Zoku said looking at the clock.

"I guess times flies when you're having fun" Bliss said with a smirk.

"Good luck with your mates" Hikari said kindly to her princes. Even though she is mean and teases Tsuki she is nice to literally everyone else.

"Thanks" the five princes said in unison

"Alright bros let's…" Brick started.

"Let's get mated!" Bullet cheered with a smirk.

"…..Let's get Bullet's leash before he humps some poor girl out of excitement." Brick finished.

"HEY!"

* * *

**~~XxX~~**

* * *

**Bunny: …She's not coming back down is she?**

**Bullet: *Sighs* How depressing…**

**Bliss: I wonder who's fault that is~**

**Bell: Oh my god…**

**Bullet: *Glares* You wanna fight-?!**

**Tsuki: Bullet-nii calm down! Ayumi-chan is upset because of behavior like this…**

**Hikari: *Sighs and runs a hand through her hair***

**Aoki: *Sighs*…Tsuki-chan, you're right.**

**Boomer: *Turns to Zoku* What was in that notebook anyway?**

**Zoku: Everything. Her secrets, stories, journals, agenda…EVERYTHING!**

**Blossom: Poor thing. I know I would hate that if it happened to me…**

**Buttercup: Oh Blossom, *sighs depressed* We know.**

**Brick: …We need to get Ayumi's priorities checked-**

**Everyone: BRICK!**

**Brick: *Holds hands up in defense***

**Bubbles: Hey where's Rin-chan?**

**Butch: He's silently weeping over there in the corner. *Points to a corner***

**Rin: I'm not weeping! *In his emo corner***

**Hikari: If that's not weeping then what **_**are**_** you doing?**

**Rin: …*Pouts and sighs depressed* I don't know exactly WHAT I'm doing.**

**Buttercup: You know what I think you all should be doing?**

**Aoki: What's that?**

**The girls: APOLOGIZING!**

**Rin: *Back to his emo corner* She hates me though…**

**Tsuki: She can never hate you Rin-chan…**

**Rin: …**

**Zoku: You gotta bring her down dude…**

**Bliss: *Shades on* It's the only way…**

**Bell: *Sweat drops* Just…go cheer her up.**

**Rin: *Sighs* Fine~! *Unenthusiastically trudges upstairs***

**Boomer: …So who ends it?**

**Bubbles: Us I guess-desu~**

**Brick: THIS IS A COLAB BETWEEN UNIDENTIFIED HEROINE (TSUKI-CHAN) AND BUTTERCUP1999 (AYUMI-CHAN)**

**Buttercup: I love that name! *Winks* Bye Bye~ And wish Rin-chan luck~**

**Bunny: Bai-nii~! *Grins* I've always wanted to do that.**

**Tsuki: *Waves shyly* Sayonara minna.**

**(GUYS CHECK OUT UNIDENTIFIED HEROINE'S STORIES! THEY'RE TO DIE FOR! XD)**


	2. xXSomething New For EveryoneXx

**Me:**** Daikirai! (I hate you!)**

**Rin: Stop saying that!**

**Me: NO!**

**Rin: IF YOU DON'T STOP IM GONNA MAKE YOU STOP!**

**Me: What're you gonna do?! From what I can see you're only brawns and no BRAINS!**

**Rin: Oh yeah!? Well what about you?!**

**Me: What ABOUT me?!**

**Rin: It's always a competition with you! You're so stubborn! I said sorry! And now you can't fucking accept that!?**

**Me: NO I CAN'T! BECAUSE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STOP SO MANY TIMES WHY-!?**

**Rin: SEE?! YOU ALWAYS BRING OLD SHIT LIKE THIS! FUCK I HATE THIS!**

**(Downstairs hearing the whole thing)**

**Everyone: …-_-" They're both so stubborn…**

**Buttercup: *Grows a tick mark* Ah Mo! Urusai!**

**Zoku: I can't believe they're still arguing! **

**Aoki: I know! It's like a fucking war up there.**

**Butch: …It's kind of exciting.**

**Bunny: I know right!**

**Rin: Fuck this!**

**Me: You-! UGH!**

**Rin&amp;Me: YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Me: *Slams the door and comes rushes downstairs mad***

**Rin: *Follows* Where the hell do you think you're going?!**

**Me: Away from you!**

**Rin: *Grabs my arm and pulls me close***

**Me: *Bangs on his chest* Let go of me! You're the worst!**

**Rin: …*Continues holding me***

**Me: *Starts crying* I hate you! You're vulgar! All you think about is fighting! You never think about what's around you! You're the worst!**

**Everyone: …**

**Rin: I know…I'm sorry.**

**Me: *Hugs him close crying* I hate you…**

**Rin: I know…**

**Tsuki: *Sighs* Bakas…**

**Bullet: She's right. You're both idiots when it comes to arguing.**

**Bubbles: KAWAII!**

**Hikari: That's just how they are.**

**Blossom: They're very close aren't they?**

**Boomer: Yup!**

**Bliss: Whelp! Since that's settled...Half way…!**

**Bell: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own Tsuki, Hikari, Aoki, Zoku, Setsuna, Richard, Katashi, Ririka, Tanoshi, Fiona, Elise, and the maids.**

**Tsuki: They are owned by me! ^_^**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"You're dead…" I silently finished, my auburn hair covering one pink eye as the other glared down seriously to my opponent. I had a sword skillfully pointed at his juggler, ready to kill him.

His brown eyes were full of slight fear and shock.

Probable shock that it was a girl taking him down.

I pulled my sword back and helped him back up to his feet. I silently went back from the sparring session of the Arena.

"Did you see that?!"

"Her fighting is extraordinary!"

"I've heard of her! Hair as orange as the sun and eyes as pink of the softest Sakura blossoms!"

"Blossom Racer! (An: It's pronounced in Japanese racAr) The deadly Ryūketsu no Hana! (Bloody flower)!"

I don't remember who gave me that name but I don't very much care.

I do jobs that have me defeating monsters and criminal scum across the land. It's not only for pay but for protecting those who need it.

I don't know why but it's always been like that for me.

I sighed as I reached my small house. It was home at least.

"Ara, Ara~ beat another one Blossom-chan?" A chirpy, hyper voice called out. I smiled to myself knowing it was Bunny.

"Yes I did. He did exceptionally good…Until he commented on _certain_ areas."

Bunny hopped in with her beautiful brown hair tied back. Her violet eyes sparkling.

"How are you today Bunny?" My strong voice asked smiling kindly.

"I'm fine, Blossom-chan!" Her usual jumpy smile was slightly less bright.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

"…We're being departed." She said smiling sadly. "For the princes' mate."

"Nani?!"

"It's true…They're coming to pick us up now."

I glared at the wall. "I won't let them! I won't be-!" I was automatically cut off by her hug.

"Please, Blossom-chan…Let's just get it over with…"

My eyes narrowed even more as I whispered in venom.

"Damned council…"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

I knew Blossom-chan was very angry. And I wouldn't blame her. We were both captured as children to be forced into slavery with many others. Young and old alike. And we both escaped together.

We have no memories of our parents or family so we stay together.

She's my sister and always will be.

"It's suprising." She whispered as we calmed down and sat on the couch.

"What is?" I asked just as gentle.

"That the Demon Usa is taking this so lightly."

I gave her one of my rare dark smiles that were comical to both of us. "Oh, trust me. I didn't take it hands down."

She chuckled and smiled. "Then what changed your mind?"

"That what if we really are their mates…"

"Bunny…"

"What if we're meant to be…That even if this ritual was never their fate would bring us together…"

"…"

I sighed and groaned annoyed. "Mo, what _**is**_ fate anyway?! I hate this!"

"I know Bunny…I know…"

"…"

"…"

"…The princes are very handsome-"

"BUNNY!"

I laughed at her flustered face.

* * *

**~~XxX~~**

* * *

"Bubbles-chan! What're you doing!?"

"Ah~ Bell-chan~! Ano ne~ I was looking through these books and found a really cute one with a heart on it and decided to read it!"

"Ahhh…" I sweat dropped at my friends sudden…well…blonde moment.

"What's it about?" I asked her.

She smiled, a wise one, breaking out of her stupidity moment. "A dark prince falling in love with a beautiful commoner…Only to find out she wasn't available. He visited her every night asking for her hand and her reply was always, "Sweet prince…If I take your hand of matrimony I will never be able to face the people who have brought me into this world…" He realized that she was being forced into marriage and couldn't say no to her parents. He took her and ran. She gave no complaints and they lived together until deaths do apart…"

I sighed knowing exactly what story she was reading.

The one she read every single night.

"His name was Dracula…and her name was Persephone…What a beautiful story…"

"Bubbles…Does this have to do with us going for the mating ritual?" I asked.

"Oh, Bell think about it!" She exclaimed happily grabbing onto my shoulders. "We could be meeting the loves of our lives! We could finally be happy! It's fate! I know it!"

"Bubbles, they haven't even picked us!"

She smiled that smile. The smile that knew something in a depth where I didn't.

I hated that about her.

"Trust me…I know. The cards are in my favor."

* * *

**~~XxX~~**

* * *

I know Bell believes in my fortune telling. I'm the best around here and it's not a brag nor am I overestimating my skill.

Fortune telling is my _magic._

I've been fortune telling ever since I met Bell. And she's been giving out prophecies as well.

But our powers have been abused by knights and kings of all.

So we decided to run and never reveal such powers.

We will never give out any more than subtle hints that are allowed to be given.

Finding the future is like destroying the past.

Because you never know what can happen.

"I'm sure of it!" I said in a confident tone. I wasn't sure that I would automatically fall in love. But I'm sure that the person I'll meet will change me forever.

And I will take that into all the positives I can.

Bell gave out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, Bubble-chan. whatever you say."

"Yay!"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

The Five Princes.

One of Fire. His dark red eyes narrowed examining perfectly yet comfortably.

One of Spark. Blue eyes scanned the room, smiling kindly at those who were showing their discomfort.

One of Wind. His playful gray eyes matched the grin on his face as he made comical faces to cause a laugh out of the tensions in the girls.

One of Earth. He smirked charmingly causing many swoon, forgetting to be nervous.

The last was the most fearsome of all. His dark green eyes suddenly changed demeanor from playful and happy to serious and hardening. Darkness. He caused Darkness. He took away the air from the place form his aura.

Yet he was oddly unfrightening. Respected yes but something about him just made the women to impress him.

All of the princes.

"Let us get this started." Prince Boomer said kindly as he sat on one of the five throwns.

"Of course." Brick said professionally sitting down as well.

The rest followed and Butch sat in the middle.

Cause it was his turn to sit in the middle.

"Butch, it's my turn!"

"No it isn't, Bliss! Now shut your mouth and start drinking god damn it!"

"Humph!"

The Maid quartet sweat dropped and brought in every last golden cup that contained a dark red, thick liquid.

Blood.

"Tsuki." Brick called out gently.

"Hai." She replied quietly and passed him the first glass.

"Here goes nothing."

"Where's Ayumi?" Setsuna Nelia, Sister of King Richard, asked her oldest son Zoku of her youngest daughter's whereabouts.

Zoku glared slightly.

"She lost track of time again.

Tanoshi, the father sighed.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"Aw~!" A brunette with beautiful teal eyes giggles as she sat in the forest playing with low level demons.

"You guys are so cute!"

Ayumi Nelia. Cousin of the Five Princes and The princess, Tsuki.

Known for being clumsy, forgetful, stubborn, and oblivious.

Her element was the sun.

Anything the light touches she claimed as hers.

And it claimed her as theirs.

Creatures of all kind loved her for her compassion and innocence.

But some disliked her for the fact that she can be very stubborn and not easily beaten.

"Oh! It's hunting time! Gotta go cuties!" She kissed the monkey looking creatures goodbye and dashed with vampire speed to start hunting for her food.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

_I can't wait till Rin comes over to feast with us~! _Boomer thought happily as the mating ritual was going on.

Oh Boomer.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

A teen boy with Dark blue hair, almost black and beautiful blue eyes, almost Boomer's shade, walked through the forest looking around.

"Dekai Na~?! (Huge isn't it?!)"

"Look out!"

"What the fuck-!?"

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

**Me: *Sitting at the far end of the sofa blushing red***

**Rin: *Looking up at the ceiling***

**Aoki: After that awkward resolution! Let's end this thing shall we!**

**Aoki, Zoku, Bullet, Boomer, Bliss, Brick, Butch, and Rin: GOMEN AYUMI-CHAN!**

**Me: *Smiles* It's okay. I'm sorry I made a fuss over such a small notebook.**

**Boomer: I fixed it for you! *Holds up a badly taped journal***

**Me: *Tears up a bit happily* Arigato.**

**Zoku: Yeah not the best but it'll do.**

**Boomer: I worked hard!**

**Bubbles: I'm so proud of you Boomer-kun!**

**Hikari: Good Job Boomer ^_^**

**Tsuki: Yeah Boomer-nii, nice work!**

**Brick: Great job!**

**Me: So we're all friends again?**

**Tsuki: We never stopped. *Smiles a little***

**Me: *Grins* Awesome! **

**Blossom: Now that that's over with!**

**Bullet: Ayumi-chan, will you do the honors?**

**Me: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**Bunny: This is a collab between Ayumi-chan and Tsuki-chan!**

**Buttercup: Ja ne~**

**Butch: *Winks* Later!**

**Me, Hikari,&amp;Tsuki: Bye Nii~ **


	3. xXOkumura Rin and Mate 1 found Xx

**Me:**** Konichiwa~! Minna!**

**Tsuki: Ussu! (Yo!)**

**Me: Welcome to the third chapter of~**

**Bullet: *Drum rolls***

**Me: I needed that, thank you!-OF I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!**

**Tsuki: Banzai! ^_^ (Hooray!)**

**Boomer: *Pops the confetti***

**Bubbles: YAY!**

**Aoki: *Bored* Wooh~ *Sarcasm***

**Me: *Pouts* Nani?**

**Aoki: Oh nothing~ *Still obviously bored***

**Rin: *Laughs* What's up with you?**

**Aoki: *Sighs* If you really want my opinion~**

**Me: *Raises a brow* Oh go ahead, please grace us with your wisdom***

**Aoki: *Smirks* It's just sooo~**

**Tsuki: Random?**

**Aoki: Plain~! Make it more interesting!**

**Buttercup: Like how?**

**Hikari: *Smirks* Oh I know! We can have an org-**

**Tsuki&amp;Me: WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!**

**Aoki&amp;Rin: Aww…**

**Bell: Perverts…all of you.**

**Blossom: Oh dear god.**

**Brick: *Laughs* Kari you're always so bold!**

**Zoku: *Sighs and smiles* I like it about her.**

**Bullet: SHE DA BAE!**

**Bunny: I thought I was the bae!**

**Zoku: OI! SHE'S MY BAE!**

**Bullet: Bunny you the main bae!**

**Hikari: Oh? So I'm the side bae? *Raises an eyebrow at Bullet***

**Rin: *Laughs loudly* BULLET GOT HIM A SHIT LOUD OF TROUBLE-!**

**Bullet: SHUT THE FUCK UP, SLANTY EYED BASTARD!**

**Rin: Hah?!**

**Me: *Face palms* This escalated too quickly.**

**Butch: Tsuki owns Zoku, Aoki, Hikari, Fiona, Ririka, Setsuna, Katashi, Tanoshi, Richard, and well…Tsuki.**

**Buttercup: Ayumi owns…Ayumi. Rin belongs in Blue Exorcist.**

**Rin: YEAH I DO!**

**Me: TT_TT I know I'm un-creative~**

**Tsuki: *Pats Ayumi's back* You're very creative Ayu-chan!**

**Me: Arigato Tsu-chan! ^_^ Yosh~**

**Tsuki&amp;Me: SUTORI TO ON~!**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

**~Written by Unidentified Heroine ㇨9~**

_**Rin's P.O.V**_

"It nice to have some peace and quiet" I said to myself while walking in this large, peaceful forest.

They were regular forest animals here. You know like birds, raccoons, and some foxes here and there.

Aside from the normal animals they are also lower class demons here like hobgoblin, which look like monkeys. They are supposed to be harmless, yet devious which is the exact opposite of me. I too am a demon but with much more power than those little guys.

As I was walking I saw a furry little bunny come my way. I was going to bend down to pet it but then those pesky hobgoblins threw something at my head.

"OI!"(HEY!) I yelled at them "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The hobgoblins chuckled at my irritation but when I turned around, the furry little bunny was gone. I scared it away. I wanted to punch a tree or yell at the hobgoblins more, but it wasn't going to do anything now.

"I need to be better with my temper" I said to myself with a sigh and kept walking.

I've always had something of a hot temper... but just a little! I have actually gotten a lot better. I used to get in fights all the time and I would always win but I felt guilty afterwards because of the damage I caused.

I wasn't upset that the rabbit was gone, I was upset that I scared it away. I'll admit that I'm intimidating at times but I don't mean to be. Once people know who I am they get scared and run away, just like the rabbit.

My name is Rin Okumura. I have messy navy blue hair, ocean blue eyes, and I am the Son of Satan.

I hate Satan and when I get strong enough I made a vow that I was going to kill him. My birth father is the very definition of evil.

He's caused so much pain and sorrow. He's killed so many people...including my real/adoptive father. His name was Shiro Fujimoto. I call him my 'old man' and he raised me like a son...like a human.

He's the one who told me about me being a demon. So many people called me demon because of my destructive temper, but I didn't want to believe it. Of course back then I was just kidding myself.

My blue flames reveal my demonic origin, but that's not going to stop me from kicking Satan's ass. No matter what others say I will kill him someday. But as for now I'm just going to enjoy my walk in this forest and try my best not to scare away any more animals.

"Hmm," I thought to myself "After this walk I should head back to that Vampire Castle and make them some sukiyaki!"

Sukiyaki is my favorite dish and I can eat it all day!

A vampire prince named Boomer, a friend of mine, loves my cooking. I stopped walking suddenly and heard a distant zooming noise.

"What the hell can that be?" I asked to myself looking over my shoulder. It couldn't have been a bike or motorcycle.

Not in a forest…that wouldn't make sense.

"Look out!" a heard a distant voice say.

"What the fuck-"I was cut off by the sudden impact on my back that that me fall to the floor face-first.

I felt a weight on my back, it wasn't heavy but I could feel it.

"I-Itai..." I groaned.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a girl's voice say and the weight on my back was lifted. I turned on my back but my eyes were still closed.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"I'll help you up!"

I felt warm hands touch mine and pulled me up to my feet easily.

I finally opened my eyes to see this girl with teal eyes and brunette hair.

I have to admit…

She's pretty cute.

"I'm so sorry about that!" she continued saying in a worried voice. "I can be clumsy sometimes. You're not hurt are you?"

"I-" I coughed a bit "I-I'm fine.

"That's a relief" she said with an exhale. I looked at her relieved smile and I couldn't help but shocked at how friendly she was to a stranger she ran into in a forest.

"Anyways, I'm Ayumi!" she said smiling kindly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rin…" I responded scratching the back of my head. She looked at me with curious eyes and a friendly smile. I felt a bit awkward but shrugged it off.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin." Ayumi said nicely.

Ayumi... I'll make sure to remember that name.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**Vampire Castle...**_

The mating ritual was going smoothly although none of the princes tasted the blood that was a perfect match for them.

A majority of the girls were disappointed when their blood wasn't the match for either of the princes and got escorted out. They were still many girls to choose from but one girl in particular made a... unique entrance.

**"I TOLD YOU, I'M SEVENTEEN! I CANT GO BACK HOME EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO! YOU HAVE MY FREAKING BIRTH CERTIFICATE**!" a pretty tomboy yelled. She has black hair and green eyes and appeared to be running away from guards. Her name is Buttercup.

"Well... this is random" Hikari said and her older twin brother nodded agreeing.

Four other girls went to help out the green eyed girl.

Two of these girls were Blossom and Bunny and the other two were Bubbles and Bell. Bubbles is a blonde beauty with aquamarine blue eyes and always keeps her hair in two cute pigtails and reach a bit above her elbows.

Bell has long white hair and pretty white eyes so match. All the other girls either rolled their eyes at them, tried to flirt from far away with the princes, or swooned over their vampire princes.

Get off me!" Buttercup yelled with the other four trying to help her.

"Hahaha!" Bliss laughed. "I didn't we were going to get a show!"

Brick face-palmed at his white-haired brother and Bullet sweat dropped.

"Sh-shouldn't we do something?" Tsuki said nervously.

"Maybe we should wait a few more seconds-"

"Butch!" Boomer said.

"I'm joking!" Butch defended. The truth is he was mused y the

"Guards, release the young lady." King Richard ordered in a leveled and authoritative tone and the guards obliged.

"Thank you for bringing her here," Queen Fiona said smiling at them kindly. "You can all leave now."

The guards bowed at their King and queen before exiting.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked Buttercup noticing the tomboy rubbing her arm.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... thanks." Buttercup said to Bubbles.

Normally she wouldn't be so nice with strangers but there was something about Bubbles that made her be nice to her. It was probably because Bubbles is the most innocent and sweetest girl you'll ever meet.

"Now then. Ladies?" The Vampire Queen asked her beautiful Maid Quartet. Flo nodded at Amara and said maid walked up to Buttercup.

"Hold out your wrist, sweetie." the sapphire-haired maid said and Buttercup did she was told. Amara is the nicest of the maids but they are two sides to every coin.

After drawing out her blood, Amara placed it with the other blood samples waiting to be sipped.

"Now what?" Buttercup asked.

"You wait until they drink your blood" Bell responded cleaning her nails.

"I can't leave until they do!?" Buttercup said with disbelief and the four girls who helped her shook their heads.

"Nope" Tanoshi and Zoku said in unison while Setsuna hoped for her daughter's return soon.

"On with the ritual" Richard said. Tsuki went back to giving her older brothers blood samples, the princes went back to tasting, and Buttercup stood with the other girls to do one of the things she hated the most. Waiting.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Butch smirked at the Tsundere tomboy girl pouting adorably. "I want her…"

Brick looked over to his brother seeing his interest. "You can't always get what you want, dear brother."

Butch just grinned devilishly towards the oldest. "Of course not…But then again maybe I can."

Bliss grinned as well. "Omoshiroi! (Interesting). Seems as our brother has finally taken an interest."

Boomer sighed. "When's Rin gonna get here~?" He whined tearing up comically. "I'm hungry you know!"

Tsuki sweat dropped. "B-Boomer-nii?" She whispered timidly.

Boomer smiled at is little sister. "Yeah, Suki-chan?"

"Wh-Who is this…Rin-san you're speaking of."

"Oh! That's easy! He's…"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

_**~Written by Buttercup1999~**_

* * *

"Akuma? (Demon?)" Ayumi repeated a little confused.

Rin nodded as they strolled towards the markets. "Yeah. I'm a demon."

'Wait…Why am I telling her this anyway?'

"I probably shouldn't have told you that." Rin said rubbing the back of his head. "So forget what you just heard."

Like she could.

Ayumi just giggled in amusement.

This person was so strange!

Rin looked at her baffled and slightly embarrassed. "W-Why're you laughing?!"

She laughed a little more before turning to him with a sweet smile. "It's just I've never met anyone like you before!"

Rin stared at her for a few seconds before turning away.

He'd hope to see that smile more often.

"I'm a vampire!" She said bluntly and happily.

_Too open…What if I was an enemy? Why is she so open about everything? _Rin though thoroughly confused. She was just too…

Kind.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yup!"

Rin nodded slightly confused. "Why did you tell me that?"

Ayumi only smiled. "Because you told me you were an Akuma! It's only fair!"

"Why don't you judge me…?"

"On what?"

"On being a demon."

She hummed to herself in though then turned to him again. "Because I don't know you."

"Huh."

"Someone shouldn't be judged based on where they come from and their origin. That's not fair. Every creature should be judged individually. Every single organism of this earth has feelings." She reached out to touch the trees. "Even plants feel. They won't tell you but I know they feel. They're alive just like anyone or anything else is."

He gaped at her slightly amazed at her way of thinking.

Ayumi grinned at him. "So why should I judge you?"

"…Cause I'm the son of Satan. And I deserve to be judged."

"…"

That kept her quiet as she stared at him her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes wide.

Rin scoffed inwardly. He knew it.

She was just like the others-

And before he knew it, he was embraced in a hug.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**In the castle…**_

Buttercup fidgeted. Squirmed. Trembled.

Every type of movement you could think of was totally shown in Buttercup.

"Ne, do you think you could cut that out?" Bell whispered a little annoyed.

Buttercup glared at her. "Well excuse me for being impatient…Oh! And for being so close to married off!"

Blossom glared. "Damare! (Rude way of saying be quiet)" She whispered just as loud.

Bubbles glanced between the three glaring girls nervously. "L-Let's not fight. Okay?"

Buttercup sighed and nodded blushing slightly. "S-Suman (Sorry)…Even though you guys have helped be back there, I was being rude…"

Bunny giggled softly. "Oh it's fine! We're all a bit anxious as well."

The girls' smiles softened at each other and they all shared a small laugh.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Zoku, Ayumi's older brother glared at the clock. "Ayumi…When you get back, you're in so much trouble."

Tanoshi looked at his son. "Isn't that the father's job?"

Setsuna waved her hand. "No, No! It's the mother's job."

"Hah? What're you two talking about? It's obviously the brother's job."

King Richard sighed. "You may all take the role. She'll be fine. Trust in her."

Tanoshi nodded. "Oh I trust her. It's everyone that is a possible love interests and harmful aspects around here that I don't trust."

Lord Katashi sweat dropped. "Baka (Idiot) Tanoshi…"

"OI!"

Richard face palmed. "Dear Kami, May someone save us."

Tsuki smiled softly at her father. "M-Ma Ma Otto-sama…It's all in good fun anyway."

Richard smiled at his daughter. "Thank you…You're right Tsuki."

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Bliss started to drink a glass with a silver outlining.

He let the blood touch his tongue and he knew…

He found his mate.

"Bell Rose!" He called out seriously, breaking his clown like personality.

Bell stood up a little shocked blushing slightly staring at the young prince.

"Yes, Bliss-sama…?" She said confidently staring back at him.

He smirked.

"Wazzap…Mate." He stuck his tongue out but it looked attractive on him.

"Oh mother of all things holy."

Ririka, Mother of Aoki and Hikari, laughed. "I like this girl!"

Bubbles put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my. Bell-chan is bold-"

"**IN WHAT?!**"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**Me: And that's a wrap~!**

**Butch: You're so weird Ayumi…**

**Me: E-Eh?!**

**Aoki: *Laughs* You hugged Rin even though you first met him.**

**Me: I couldn't help it! He was just under so much pressure! He's the son of Satan but he's Rin-kun! He's only Rin-kun.**

**Rin: …Thanks Ayumi.**

**Me: *Blushes* Y-You're welcome.**

**Tsuki: So what happened next?**

**Me: N-Na-!**

**Zoku: I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Me: Why?**

**Zoku: Because I get to beat-**

**Me: URUSAI! NO SPOILERS!**

**Rin: OI! YOU DON'T-**

**Me: URUSAI~~!**

**Tsuki: Ara, Ara! Listen too Ayu-chan!**

**Hikari: I wanna know now! Zoku-kun tell me!**

**Me: TT-TT Why don't they listen~?**

**The boys: We don't listen to you~**

**Me: *Tears up comically* How mean~ **இ**﹏**இ

**Rin: We're joking Ayumi.**

**Me: *Glares and sticks my tongue out adorably* Pbbbt~**

**Everyone: …*Thinks: Kawaii…***

**Hikair: You know what, I'll just steal the chapter.**

**Tsuki: I won't let you! I will protect that chapter!**

**Everyone: …*Thinks: They're both so cute…***

**Me: Tsu-chan! It's just you and me now! Everyone is against us! Puts on an oversized army hat and puts one on for her***

**Tsuki: *Puts it on and changes into a camouflage outfit***

**Me: FIGHT-O!**

**Tsuki: Bang! Bang! *Takes out a real gun***

**Buttercup: That's it for today! **

**Me: BAI BAI~!**

**Tsuki: *Blushes* Ano…*Puts the gun away* Ja ne ^_^**


	4. xXMate 2 Found Xx

**Me: Hello our lovely readers! ^_^**

**Tsuki: Hi! ^_^**

**Me: Okay, so the intro will only include the girls…Since it got too long.**

**Buttercup: *Nods***

**Me: Anyway~ Let's continue! Oh and for a reader named NeonJungle of something like that. I understand that my stories aren't for everyone. But as you can see, I have many readers that seem to enjoy my writing style. And making a book at sixteen is a dream. I don't plan making it actually come true. It's just something I wanted to do. I understand it'll take years but I know my skills and I know that I need to improve. I honestly don't need you telling me that. So if you would kindly not review if you have nothing nice or positive to say about my story that I suggest you leave the story all together. **

**Tsuki: And also if you have any other rude things to say at least have the balls to allow her to PM you so we won't have to waste time confronting you in the intro.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Hikari:** **Every author has a different writing style and A LOT of people like it so you have no right to say her dreams of being an author won't come true**

**Blossom: Oh, And by the way. It **_was_** a rude comment. And if you haven't noticed, this is FANFICTION! If she wants to change the characters personality, she can in this! Especially since they are not five year olds! They are fucking seventeen!**

**Bunny: …I didn't know Blossom can curse.**

**Others: Us either.**

**Bell: Well! Enjoy the story!**

**Bubbles: She doesn't own us!**

**Tsuki:** **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

**Me: ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Rin's eyes widen as Ayumi embraced him. "Wh-Why are you hugging me?!"

She removed her arms slowly staring up at him.

"...There was a bug-"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Instead of being scared she pouted angrily. "Don't yell at me! That's rude! Apologize!"

"Wha-?!"

"Apologize!" She waved her finger as if scolding a child.

"...S-Sorry." Rin apologized reluctantly and confused.

"Good!" She regained her cheerful demeanor and continued to walk.

"...Didn't you hear me? I'm the son of Satan." Rin repeated a little aggravated.

Just who was this chick?

Ayumi just rolled her eyes. "Yeah I heard you the first time. And I won't lie. I _am_ cautious of you. But then again, if you were truly a danger to me, then you would've killed me already." She grinned at him.

"And the 'oh so scary' son of Satan would have easily evaded me crashing into him~!"

Rin blushed a little and chuckled.

Maybe she wasn't that bad.

"Also it's no surprise. Demons, werewolves, vampires, fairies, they all live together along with humans. Ever since we took over."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Ayumi, you're not a bad person."

Said girl looked up at him and smiled as he stared ahead.

"Thanks. But…no one's a good person either."

He just laughed in return.

"Well duh! There's always gonna be something that you do someone else might not agree with or they might not find as right. But it's what you think that's right matters."

She grinned in response. "You're right! You know, when I bumped into you, I thought you were a strange idiot!"

"Oi…"

"But, I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

Rin sighed. "I don't even know if I want to be friends with the person who called me an idiot."

Ayumi realized what she said is rude and tried to make it up. "Oh! Rin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I want to be your friend! Please don't-!"

His laugh cut her off.

She blinked but then realized he was playing with her and soon she joined in laughing too.

…Not without hitting him over the head of course.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for embarrassing me!"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Bell contemplated on two things.

Destroying the castle and the people in it.

Or destroying the mate she seemed to be stuck with.

"Good luck, Bell-chan!" Bubbles whispered sending out a thumbs up. Bell groaned at her and walked towards the handsome white haired boy in front of her.

She took a notice of him.

He was tall, about a head bigger than her. His hair was styled in a messy way but it looked attractive on him.

His gray eyes were shining and that's rare since not a lot of eyes like his showed any type of emotion.

His face was chiseled and his nose perfectly sculpted on his face.

Don't even get her started on his body.

Over all, he was one fine piece of ass.

"My name is Bliss." He bowed down in one knee, flashing that adorable, mischievous grin at her.

"I'm your new mate as you are mine." His voice was deep with a playful tone in it she noted, as he reached to grab her hand placing a chaste kiss on it.

_Somebody help me before I melt and _**actually**_ fall in love with him. _That was the only desperate thought running through her head as he took her hand, leading her towards the dining table.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Tsuki, the youngest of the royal family sighed as she entered the quarters of her room. Her part of the mating was done. Now it was time for her brothers to decide.

Tsuki had the element of the moon.

Everything the moon touched was hers.

She claimed it as hers but never forced anything.

Everything that the moon touched came to her naturally.

Like it wanted to be with her.

Her element was rare.

Along with the sun and the stars.

Those three balanced the sky.

That's why those three elements were known as the three guardians.

Tsuki is a shy girl with beautiful long raven hair. Her eyes were gray, like her brother, Bliss, but they were a shade lighter.

Like they were silver.

Tsuki was a singer. She loves to sing. But her confidence issues has her singing only in front of the people she's comfortable with.

So large crowds were a big no.

And she found her mate already.

Way before her brothers had.

"I really hope that my Onee-chan's are nice."

"I'm sure they are, Tsu-chan!"

"KYAA~!" Tsuki let out a huge squeal turning around to face, Aoki who put his hands up in self-defense.

"A-Aoki-kun?!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I should have knocked."

She sighed and sat down blushing at her outburst and he sat beside her.

"...So...'Kyaa~?'..." Aoki smirked handsomely at her only for her to turn red.

"I-I was just surprised!" She defended weakly. "A-Anyway...Were you here the entire time?"

"Nah!" He grinned. "I just followed and came in. I guess you didn't notice! Then again I was trying to surprise you." He smirked again only for her to blush and sweat drop.

_'He's too stealthy. It'll give me a heart attack one day.'_ She thought in spite and let out another sigh.

"Anyway, Tsu-chan." Aoki said smiling softly. "That's not what I came here for."

"Eh?"

Next thing she knew, she was pinned gently to her bed staring up at his attractive face.

"I haven't gotten alone time with you at all..." Aoki whispered huskily smirking down at her.

Tsuki looked up at her mate blushing uncontrollably.

Dear god, someone save her. Her heart feels like it'll burst.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

**~Written by Unidentified Heroine ㇨9~**

* * *

"How long do we have to keep standing?" Hikari asked now leaning on Zoku.

"Aw come on Kari it hasn't been that long" Zoku said not bothered by the standing at all.

"My feet are killing me" the gold-streaked vampire said.

"That's what you get for wearing heels when you knew you'd be standing the whole time" the metal vampire said with a teasing grin.

"I didn't know we would be standing the whole time!"

"Are you two done?" Butch asked sweat dropping at their conversation. Even the girls who were waiting looked at them along with the Maid Quartet and Royals.

"Yeah we're blood drinking here!" Bullet said.

"No one's stopping you!" Zoku said in unison before sticking his tongue out. Bullet did the same to him before drinking from the gold cup once again. This time the taste caught his attention. The red liquid was enticing and tingly on his tongue. The brunette vampire prince licked his lips with a smirk. He is the second of his brothers to find his mate. Richard noticed the smirk on his son's face and called out to him.

"Find one to your liking?" The King asked.

"Hell yeah" Bullet said and most of the girls in the room perked up. Buttercup was still crossing her arms ready to get out of the castle.

"Oh who is it?!" Queen Fiona said excited.

"Bunny Tatsumi come on down!" Bullet said as if he was a game show host and then smirked after. Bunny, who was standing next to Blossom, looked up at Bullet.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

After Ayumi hugged Rin and told him she didn't care who he was, Rin began to loosen up around her a bit. Rin noted how some of the lower-level demons he scared came back just for Ayumi. The teal-eyed girl played with them happily and Rin was awestruck.

'She's lucky...' Rin thought. 'How is it that they come up to her naturally and I'm technically their 'Young Master'?'

"Kawai~!" Ayumi said while chasing and playing with the hobgoblins.

'Must be a natural thing...' Rin concluded just in time to see Ayumi wave goodbye to them. The lower-leveled demons looked sad, but went back to their little homes or to the lake to get a drink.

"Hm? Rin? What is it?" Ayumi asked finally noticing Rin staring at her.

"Huh? No, it's nothing" Rin said while continuing to walk by her side.

"I've been meaning to ask, what are you doing in the forest in the first place?" Ayumi asked her new demon friend.

"Oh I'm a friend of Boomer's. He's a vampire prince. I was going to go to his castle and make him sukiyaki" Rin said gleefully at the thought of his favorite dish.

"Boomer's my older cousin!" Ayumi exclaimed joyfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah! What a coincidence!" Ayumi giggled then realization struck her.

"What is it Ayumi?" Rin asked noticing the change of expression on her face.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Ayumi said running.

"Late for what?" the demon asked running to catch up with her.

"There's a mating ritual for my older cousins and I'm supposed to be there! I completely forgot!"

"Mating ritual? So Boomer's getting a mate..." Rin said with a small smile on his face, happy for his blonde friend.

"Yeah! Waah! I'm such a baka I completely forgot about it!" Ayumi said now running vamp speed.

"Oi! Wait up! We're going to the same place!" Rin yelled chasing after her.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"Atashi? (Me?)" Bunny said pointing to herself somewhat surprised.

"I don't see any other bunnies around here~" Bullet said in a sing-song voice.

The twins, Hikari and Aoki, chuckled while Zoku kept checking the clock. Ayumi was really late.

Bunny walked up forward and took in her supposed mate's appearance. Bullet is pale, lean and muscular, young man that you will usually find smirking. He has chocolate brown hair that is spiky and layered down to his neck with deep violet eyes.

Blossom looked at her purple friend, concerned, but Bunny didn't seem scared at all. In fact she looked rather intrigued. The purple-eyed young woman tapped her finger on her chin and cocked her head.

'Hmm…' she thought. 'Let's see if I like him or not'

"Come on, mate" Bullet said enjoying the word and slung Bunny over his shoulder.

"H-Hey!" Bunny said surprised.

"Bunny!" Blossom said and she looked at her to reassure the redhead she was okay.

"Where are you taking me!?" Bunny asked with all eyes staring at her odd yet hilarious position.

"Just the dining room" Bullet responded casually.

"Ehehe I'm not on the menu right?" Bunny asked but Bullet only chuckled deviously as a response.

"Right?" The purple-eyed young woman repeated but then disappeared.

"…..She's not on the menu right?" Bubbles asked tilting her head at the scene.

"She better not be" Blossom said crossing her arms.

"They are going to be an interesting couple" Fiona commented.

"Quite" Richard said.

"Whelp! Back to the blood!" Hikari said smiling as if nothing happened, earning a chuckle from Brick.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**Me: And that's a wrap! ^_^**

**Tsuki: Hope you enjoyed. :) **

**Butch: What was taking you two so long?**

**Me: Summer work. **

**Brick: You wouldn't understand since you barely do yours.**

**Butch: OI!**

**Aoki: *Chuckles* Anyway how long till the next chapter.**

**Tsuki: Etto…Maybe a week and some change.**

**Boomer: I can wait! ^_^**

**Zoku: You can...But he can't *Points at Bliss***

**Bliss: I CAN BE PATIENT!**

**Rin: Dude...No you can't.**

**Bullet: You just proved it too...**

**Bliss: Shut up!**

**Me: ^_^" M-Ma Ma.**

**Tsuki: Ara, Ara U_U**

**Me: Read and Review! ^_^**

**Tsuki: And please be patient ^_^"**

**Me &amp; Tsuki: BYE NII~**


	5. xXMate Three FoundXx

**Me: Hi! ^_^**

**Blossom: Hey!**

**Tsuki: Moshi Moshi!**

**Hikari: Ussu~ *blows a kiss at the readers***

**Buttercup: Sup?**

**Bell: Hola~!**

**Bubbles: Hi!**

**Me: ...So like...On with the story?**

**Buttercup: Oh wait Disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh right! Tsuki-chan If you will~**

**Tsuki: Ayumi and I don't own the PPGZ, Rin or RRBZ but I own my own characters ^_^**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Buttercup fidgeted, squirmed, tapped her foot, and any other nervous movements out there while sitting in her chair. Bubbles and Blossom sweat dropped at her form.

"Nervous?" Inquired Bubbles who smiled gently at her.

"That obvious?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other then smiled. "Oh yeah." Blossom said.

Buttercup groaned and put her head in her hands in complete anguish.

"It probably won't even be you! I mean, here are a million girls here! What are the odds that you'd be chosen?" Bubbles said, trying to reassure her.

"One in a million." Buttercup muttered negatively.

Blossom smiled and patted her on the back even though, to Buttercup, it felt like an iron fist drilling into her back. "Don't worry," The redhead said. "Everything will turn out fine, hopefully."

Buttercup blinked then smiled at her and Bubbles. "Thanks-"

"SAAAFFFEEE~!" A girlish voice came from the large door of the castle as they opened and a girl slid across the floor as if she was a baseball player.

"...Or not."

All eyes were on her.

Rin rushed after the brown haired girl, Ayumi. "I think we're late..."

King Richard raised an eyebrow at his niece and his sons mimicked his action. Queen Fiona giggled in amusement.

Ayumi stood up again smiling nervously at her family members and friends. "Hi Oka-san! (Mom) Pretty fun day huh?! I mean like! Wow! That belly slide though! Pretty amazing, right?!"

"Sit down, dear." Setsuna said calmly to her daughter.

"Yes mother." Ayumi said dejectingly.

"SCREW THAT! I WANNA KNOW WHO'S THE BOY WITH HER!" Ayumi's father, Tanoshi, yelled out in anger.

"YEAH!" Zoku yelled as well. Finding out your sister was late to their cousins mating ritual and she comes back with a boy really angers a guy.

Rin scratched behind his head blinking. "They don't like me much do they?"

"Ignore them, Rin-kun." Ayumi said sitting down with a comical irritated face.

"HI RIN!" Boomer yelled from where he was sitting.

"HI BOOMER!"

"YOU MET AYUMI?!"

"YEAH! SHE'S NICE!"

"YEAH! BUT SHE'S LATE SO SHE'S GONNA GET INTO TROUBLE!"

"HO!"

"I DON'T THINK HE LIKES YOU!"

"I GOT THAT VIBE TOO!"

"DON'T WORRY! YOU JUST GOT TO FEED HIM AND YOU'RE GOOD!"

"I CAN DO THAT!"

"..."

"..."

"HI RIN-!" Boomer was cut off by his screaming form a hit on the back of his head by Butch.

"Ow..."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Ririka giggled and looked at her twin children who were snickering on the sidelines.

Tsuki sighed. "Let's go back to the ritual, Onii-chans (Big brothers)"

"Hai~!"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

**~Written by Unidentified Heroine ㇨9~**

* * *

About half an hour later of tasting, everything got back to normal. Or at least as normal as things get in a Vampire Castle. Rin and Ayumi were happily conversing with each other, which made Tanoshi and Zoku hate him more and more.

Occasionally, Rin would send a glance to the both of them and they would glare at him in unison. Setsuna would then notice and pull both of their ears so that they would focus on what's really important; the Mating Ritual.

Rin took his time not only whispering to Ayumi, liking how easy it is for him to make her giggle, but he also looked at everyone else in the room to get a vibe of the place.

Through his observations, he noted how Setsuna would flash him a calm smile whenever their eyes met. It kept him at ease and silently comforted him when Zoku and/or Tanoshi glared at him...again.

The next thing he noticed was Richard and Fiona. Rin has been in the castle before,but never saw the King and Queen much. The first thing he noticed was how perfectly neutral King Richard's face was, and he hated to admit but it did intimidate him slightly. The next thing he noticed was Queen Fiona's Gothic and dark appearance, but smiling and cheerful face. It was like she was her own opposite.

_I wonder how those two ended up together... _Rin thought before scanning the room more.

The Duke and Duchess caught his eye. Boomer told Rin stories of how they like to tease and, in his words, "really know how to party". Rin considered them an attractive couple and the way they would smirk at their twin children confirmed Boomer's description of them. The twins themselves seem like the type to pick on someone for fun, which made Rin sweat-drop.

They look friendly though thought looking at them. Hikari caught Rin looking at her and waved a bit, which Rin returned.

"Careful Rin" Ayumi whispered to him smiling.

"What?"

"That's Hikari. She's Onii-chan's girlfriend"

Rin blinked and then slowly turned to look at Zoku. His teal eyes glared at him harder than ever, making Rin gulp nervously. Hikari lightly tapped Zoku's arm with her shoulder as if saying 'cut it out' before she smiled back at Rin. Zoku huffed a little and Aoki snickered.

_It seems like all the females are my side..._ which could be good and bad at the same time Rin thought to himself again. Rin then looked at the vampire princess. He saw her a couple of times and they shared some conversations. However, they were all short since Boomer would pull him to a different part of the castle like the child he was.

"Oh my Dracula!" Boomer said in a slight British accent, inherited from King Richard, that made most of the remaining girls swoon.

_What's with girls and accents?_ Rin thought to himself as he blinked at their swooning.

"What is it?" Butch asked.

"THIS BLOOD IS DELICIOUS!" Boomer said happily which made his mother giggle.

"HO! DOES THIS MEAN YOU FOUND YOUR MATE?!" Rin called out,excited for his blonde friend.

"YEAH!"

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Its...BUBBLES!"

All eyes were on said blonde. She blushed a little at the attention, but her face was kind of happy. Who wouldn't want to marry a handsome prince? On top of that he was the nicest one!

"Really?" she said with an innocent smile. Boomer took a second to look at it. You don't find innocence like that in girls her age much these days. Bubbles looked so kind... so pure.. so... beautiful. Both in and out. He felt the urge to both protect and cherish it. The blonde prince's smile widened a little. She was definitely the one for him.

"I'm positive!" Boomer said with confidence,which made Richard smirk a bit.

"I can't believe this" Buttercup muttered to herself, practically rolling her eyes at the mushy moment. It was like that magical moment when Prince Charming put the foot on Cinderella. That moment when two people knew in their hearts, mind,and soul that they were meant to be together. It made her want to puke.

"I know... they're so cute" Blossom said with sparkly eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. She was a total sucker for romance even though she was abnormally strong for a mortal.

"Wait. What?" Buttercup asked turning to look at her.

Blossom cleared her throat.

"Nothing.. just that they're cute.. that's all" the red-head restated but more normally. Her cheeks were still coated in that pale pink color, but for different reasons. Brick glanced her new expression.

_Cute_ was all he thought before looking at the Blues.

"Aww! Boomie found his mate!" Hikari said clapping her hands together.

Bubbles was directed to walk up to Boomer, and she curtsied before him.

"Oh a girl with manners!" Fiona said liking her already and Setsuna let out a light giggle.

Boomer took her hands and looked in her eyes, while his new mate looked in his.

"I'll take great care of you"

"He'll take care of you alright~" Butch said implying the perverted version of Boomer's statement. Brick hit his arm for ruining the innocence, which made the black-haired prince grunt.

"I'm in your care" Bubbles said with a cute smile that made Aymui squeal.

"She's so cute!" the teal-eyed girl said wanting to glomp her so badly.

"A-Ayumi..Please control yourself at moments like these.." Zoku replied to his sister sweatdropping.

Rin smiled at her reaction. "I think its cute…" He whispered out. No one heard him accept Tanoshi who glared hard.

_As a father…This was what I was afraid of…_

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_**

* * *

**Me: Kawaii~~**

**Boomer: *smiles***

**Rin: You guys'll be a cute couple!**

**Zoku: *nods smiling a little***

**Tsuki: Yeah! Bubbles is so nice and cute! :3**

**Aoki: Tsu-chans cute~**

**The boys: OI!**

**Aoki: FIGHT ME ABOUT IT!**

**Me: Ma Ma~! ^_^**

**Tsuki: Onii-chans please don't fight him T_T**

**Aoki: *Hugs Tsuki and sticks his tongue out***

**Tsuki: *blushes a bright pink color***

**Rin: *lauging***

**Zoku: *shakes his head at the boys***

**Me: Ma! Read and review!**


	6. xXMate 4 Found and a New Friendship Xx

**Me: Yay! ^w^ finally got around to my half of this chapter!**

**Tsuki: I finished mine too Ayu-chan!**

**Me: Let's do our best Tsu-chan~!**

**Buttercup: You're so enthusiastic. *Sweat drops***

**Blossom: It's a good thing.**

**Bell: I'm a good thing~! *Looking at herself in the mirror***

**Bunny: …What does that have to do with anything?**

**Bubbles: *Giggles* Tsuki and Ayumi don't own us, the RRB's, or Rin. ^_^ But Tsuki does own Aoki, Zoku, Hikari, Richard, Fiona, herself, Setsuna, Tanoshi, Ririka, and Katashi! **

**Me: ^_^" What a mouth full…Anyway! On with the story~!**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Blossom was a poised sophisticated girl. She may be poor but that didn't mean she hasn't learned her manners.

She spoke when spoken too but knew when to cut in.

She had the perfect posture and lady like compassion.

But she wasn't a pushover; Due to her strength, in both brains and brawn, it earned her the name Ryuketsu No Hana.*****

Her entire presence and personality would be compared as a rose, beautiful but filled with thorns.

As Blossom sat next to Buttercup, who was currently fidgeting, she kept her composure. If she were picked then that means she'll protect Bunny but won't let herself be pushed around by an arrogant prince.

If she wasn't…She'll fight her way to be with Bunny.

There was no way she was letting go of someone so close to her.

_Never again._

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Aoki glanced over to Blossom and slightly nudged Tsuki in the arm. "Tsu-chan," He whispered. "Isn't that the Ryuketsu no Hana?"

Tsuki's eyes automatically filled with sparkles at the name. "Yes! She's so pretty and composed!"

Aoki chuckled at her excitement. Of course, the Ryuketsu no Hana _is _Tsuki's idol after all.

Brick looked at Tsuki's excitement for a split second then turned his attention over to this Ryuketsu no Hana.

"Bloody flower, huh…? How interesting…" He smirked a confident, king like smirk and took the glass with her name on it.

"Blossom Racer…Fit for someone of her caliber."

"Talking to yourself again, brother?" Butch sighed, his emotionless mask intact.

"Oh? Was I? I didn't notice." He took a sip out of curiosity and his smirk grew.

"Seems I found myself a winner."

King Richard looked over to his oldest son. "Found your perfection?"

"When haven't I, father?" Brick replied easily. He then started off in a strong voice. "Blossom Racer! Come to the front."

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Rin looked over at Ayumi. "That's Brick right?"

Ayumi nodded smiling. "He's slightly intimidating but he's cute! And really nice! To have the famous Ryuketsu no Hana as his bride, as expected of Brick-chan!"

Rin chuckled at her excitement and nodded paying attention to the ritual once again.

He failed to notice the blush rising to her cheeks because of his small laugh.

He also failed to notice the glares he received from Tanoshi and from Zoku.

Blossom walked up to the stand confidently, smiling one last time at the anxious Buttercup, and made her way to the Prince.

There was no way she was gonna get flustered over a red haired, red eyed, cocky, sexy prince that was related to the person who took her sister-

Did she just call him sexy?

Brick went down on one knee, smiling at her glare and took her hand in his. He placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles and she blushed.

His lips were warm and soft…she expected more of rough and cracked. He was gently yet firm. His deep red eyes rose up to meet her rosy ones and she blushed at the sight of them glistening.

"You are mine." Brick breathed out his simple statement causing her to flush darkly.

She didn't know if she liked it or not.

Blossom, not wanting to lose, met his eyes confidently and curtsied in front of him. "I'm in your care."

"Perfect-"

"But don't take it as a way I can't take care of myself." She smirked, linking her arms with his.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

While Blossom and Brick were linking arms, giving each other challenging smirks while doing so, Hikari wanted to walk around to stretch her legs.

The golden-streaked vampire saw the remaining girls looking quite frustrated. She can tell that these girls desperately wanted to get picked, but there is only one vampire prince left.

'Wow these girls are thirsty...' Hikari thought while eyeing them. She expected the girls to fan-girl over the Princes, but she was eyeing them like a hawk to make sure of them were looking at her boyfriend.

If they were then she would have to kill them in the most discreet way possible despite the fact that she was in a room full of people on one of the busiest days in the Vampire Kingdom.

Alas, Hikari is a yandere even though she denies it. So if a girl looks at Zoku she'll kill her. If the girl is lucky she'd just be brutally injured.

"I just want to get out of here" Buttercup mumbled to herself. Hikari heard her with her vampire hearing and blinked at her.

She was the only girl who didn't look excited about being in the same room with the sexy vampire princes.

In fact she looked like she wanted to take a beeline to the closest exit...again. The Vampire Castle has guards for a reason.

"How come?" Hikari asked sitting next to Buttercup with a friendly smirk. Buttercup blinked at her.

She seemed friendly but there was just something about the golden-eyed vampire next to her that made her feel a bit wary.

"I don't want to be forced to be here and married off." Buttercup said in a somewhat grumpy tone.

"Oh~! So you _know_ you're going to be picked~?" Hikari asked smirking. Buttercup blushed and her eyes were widen.

"What!? No way! The exact opposite actually!"

"Doesn't seem like it to me~" Hikari said in her teasing tone still.

"I don't wanna be picked! That's why I ran out of here but the stupid guards caught me and dragged me back here!" Buttercup replied and Hikari blinked.

"Oh yeah I remembered your entrance." Hikari said snickering a little. "You've got guts"

"Yeah, well" Buttercup mumbled crossing her arms.

"In case you do get here let me be the first to tell you it's not as bad as you might think" Hikari said to her kindly.

"...It's not?"

"Nah it's really fun and chaotic here!" Hikari said grinning.

Buttercup sweat dropped. 'Fun and chaotic should not be in the same sentence'

"The Princes are awesome too" Hikari added and the pretty tomboy looked at her. She could tell that she knew the Princes for a long time.

Truth be told she was surprised a noble was even talking to her. Buttercup remembered seeing her and her twin on T.V when the monsters took over. The twins were on some sort of talk show.

She changed the channel before any words were said.

"And you gotta admit they're smoking hot" Hikari said bluntly.

"E-Eh!?"

"Oh come on. We're both girls. You don't have to hide your inner sexual desires from me~" Hikari said, a Cheshire smirk slowly spreading on her face.

"W-What the fuck!?" Buttercup said in shock. How did she go from being told how chaotic the castle is to sex!?

If she was drinking she'd spit it out, and if she was eating she'd choke. Buttercup was completely not expecting that sharp turn, but she didn't know Hikari.

"It's not too late. There's still one prince left. Sure he's dark but... who doesn't love a bad boy am I right~?" the vamp continued.

"No!"

"Really? So... if you two were alone... and he suddenly pinned you on the wall... and started licking your earlobe, saying all the right things in your ear... his strong body pressed against yours ...his big hands running up and down your body...his lips on yours..."

Buttercup shivered slightly at the vulgar painting that the freaky vampire next to her was painting.

Hikari noticed this and her smirk got wider, since she got the reaction out of her that she was looking for.

Remember the wariness Buttercup felt when Hikari approached her?

Yeah THIS is why.

Vulgar, freaky, teasing girls are ALWAYS a bad combination.

"...Being thrown on the bed... only to have him on top of you a second later... having him undress you… the body heat between you because of the closeness... you can hear his heartbeat... and his breath on you.."

For added effect Hikari blew on her cheek very gently. The breath made Buttercup shiver more and she was mad at herself for allowing this to happen.

_'W-Who _**is**_ this girl!?_' Buttercup thought to herself.

"And then he'll take his boxers off and your eyes will drift to his-"

"Urusai*****!" Buttercup said while covering her mouth to cut her off. Hikari laughing under her hands. It was a peculiar kind of laugh. Buttercup slowly uncovered her mouth to hear it.

"Nyahaha!" Hikari laughed and Buttercup blinked it before snickering at it a little.

She couldn't help it.

Hikari's laugh was so funny.

They continued like that for a few more seconds before Buttercup settled down while Hikari sighed happily from her laughing fit.

"But anyway, feel better?" Hikari asked.

"What do you mean?" the pretty tomboy asked.

"You seemed pretty nervous the whole time we were here." Hikari answered.

_'Even she noticed?_' Buttercup thought to herself sweat dropping. "Yeah…I actually do feel better."

"Good" Hikari said patting her back. "And if you get picked I'd like to talk to again"

Buttercup blinked at her before giving her a slight nod.

She didn't want to get too friendly with anyone here. She just wanted the last Prince to drink her blood, realize that's not his mate, and then go home to where we belonged.

Still, based on how slow things were moving Buttercup knew she was going to be here for a while.

"Sure" Buttercup said casually shrugging her shoulders. Yeah she teases, but other than that Hikari seemed like a cool person to talk to. She didn't see the harm in conversing with her.

"Great!" Hikari said with a friendly smile that quickly turned into a smirk. "We can talk about sex positions~"

"**HELL NO!**" Buttercup yelled blushing, not caring at the people who looked at her.

Never mind. There _is_ harm in conversing with her.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**Me: Uwa~! That was perfect! Great job on your half Tsu-chan! **

**Tsuki: Thanks Ayu-chan!**

**Me: What did you think boys~!**

**Butch: It was okay.**

**Brick: It was interesting *smirks***

**Bliss: Sweet~!**

**Bullet: As expected of Hikari. ^_^" **

**Boomer: It was awesome!**

**Me: ...What did you mean by that Butch-chan? -_-**

**Butch: *Blinks* I just mean that it was okay.**

**Tsuki: *lower lip trembles***

**Me: *Tears up* **

**Butch: EH?! **

**Me: Baka Butch! T^T**

**Tsuki: That's ALL you have to say!? .·´¯`(T****︵****T)´¯`·.**

**Butch: Don't fucking cry-!**

**Bliss: That's not what you fucking say!**

**Brick: Anyway. Read and review**

* * *

_***Ryuketsu No Hana: Bloody Flower**_

_***Urusai: Shut up**_

_***Baka: Idiot/Stupid**_


	7. xXMate 5 Found and Meeting the RoyalsXx

**Me: I'm a horrible person. T^T**

**Bell: You think?**

**Me: …T_T**

**Tsuki:** **Y-You aren't a bad person A-Ayumi-chan**

**Bell: HAH? Shut up! You're no better! And why are you stuttering?!**

**Tsuki&amp;Me: T_T**

**Hikari: She's not wrong *shrugs casually***

**Buttercup: *Sweat drops***

**Blossom: Bell!**

**Bell: *Filing her nails* U_U**

**Bubbles: M-Ma ma! No one is mad at you Ayumi. *Smiles***

**Me: Arigato~! T^T**

**Bubbles: And there's nothing wrong with stuttering. You'll gradually get better Tsuki. ^_^**

**Tsuki: T-Thanks Bubs!**

**Bunny: *Giggles joyfully* Angel Bubbles~!**

**Buttercup: Tsuki and Ayumi don't own us or the Rowdyruff boys. *Blinks* they also don't own Rin.**

**Blossom: Tsuki does own Fiona, Richard, Katashi, Ririka, Tanoshi, Setsuna, Aoki, Hikari, and Zoku.**

**Me: On with the story~!**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Buttercup wasn't the type to get nervous. She was confident, stubborn, tough, and knew what she wanted.

But this is exactly what she didn't want.

Being cooped up in a large room filled with high class people makes her feel uncomfortable.

That's it, she's allergic to rich people. That has to be it.

Man does she wanna go home…Her father's probably watching the TV, hoping her name wouldn't get called.

He needs her…

Buttercup clutched the skirt of her dress she was forced in.

'…_Father…'_

_**~~XxX~~**_

Butch's eyes flashed from time to time every time he drank one cup.

Anger.

_**152 cups empty…**_

Why was it taking him so long?

_**153 cups empty…**_

All his brothers found their mates.

_**154 cups empty…**_

Was he fated not to be with anyone?

_**155 cups empty…**_

No…he's over exaggerating…His element relates to darkness in a way…But all his brothers have that side of their elements as well.

Butch's was a little more advanced.

_**156 cups empty…**_

Fear…His element instills fear to those who witness it…Butch's element, fear, relates to his darkness…and his strength.

_**157 cups empty…**_

For who would ever learn to love a monster? He mused a bit and eyed all the girls dying to be with him.

Except one.

This green eyed girl who busted in with quite an entrance seemed eager to return to her old life.

He claimed he wants her. But first, he needs to see if she's supposed to be his.

Butch downed one more cup.

_**158 cups empty…Buttercup Lacey**_

Butch tasted the blood…Savored it.

It was delectable….mouthwatering…

"Buttercup Lacey." His husky voice called out, amusement written in his eyes.

Said girl jolted, eyes wide at her name being called and got up shakily making her way up to the throne.

He eyed each step she took.

Once she was chest to chest with him, she bowed at the King and Queen then turned to glare at him.

"I don't need you…" She said confidently looking at him straight in the eyes.

Butch smirked. "I'll make you _want_ me."

"I won't obey you."

"I'll make you listen to every word I say."

She grit her teeth. "I won't lose to you."

"I'll make you fall in love with me." The small curve of his lip grew cupping her chin. "And you won't have any say."

Her glare intensified and she scoffed. "I'll look forward to it." She spit out bitterly.

Butch licked his lips leaning his head down to her ear. "So do I…" He whispered and the hot breath on her ear caused her to form a small blush.

"…Sexual tension…" Aoki and Hikari both pointed out in unison.

"Eh?!" Tsuki cried out in shock at their statement.

Ayumi's eyes never left Buttercup's stature for a second. A feeling of admiration for her confidence overwhelmed the young girl and she spoke without thinking.

"She's lovely, isn't she…?" She said almost wistfully, her eyes sparkling with awe.

Rin turned to look at her, watching her expression of admiration flash in her eyes. He smiled unconsciously at the girl and nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

_**At the Living Room**_

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"Alright you damn teenage brats get the fuck out you weren't chosen!" the nanny yelled at the depressed girls who wanted to be picked. They were so close and they had hope for a little while...

Until Butch picked Buttercup.

The Guards escorted the girls out of the castle and to their homes safely while Elise scared off the press.

Now all that's left was the obvious.

Properly introducing the new mates to the rest of the family.

The Queen, who cherishes family more than life itself, is very happy to meet her daughter-in-laws face-to-face. The new mates, however, were rather nervous, not knowing what to expect from the other vampires living with them.

Fiona and Richard sandwiched the bashful princess, Ririka and Hikari were standing next to Katashi and Aoki, Zoku was standing in close proximity of his mother while Ayumi was holding Tanoshi's hand childishly. Rin was going to stand with Ayumi, but the glares from Zoku and Tanoshi told him it would be best if he were to stay on the sidelines.

Boomer, being the eager bundle of joy his is, had to introduce his mate first.

"Minna (Everyone), this is Bubbles." Boomer turned to his mate smiling kindly at her that made Bubble's heart skip a beat.

"The hottie next to me is Bell" Bliss said jabbing his thumb at her with a playful smirk which caused Bell to blush and punch his arm.

"Don't call me that!" Bell hissed at him.

_'...Tsundere...'_ the adults in the room thought in unison.

"Buttercup" Was all Butch said nodding his head towards Buttercup. Buttercup had her arms crossed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the prince she got stuck with. Ayumi's eyes remained sparkly as she watched Buttercup's every move.

"Here's Bunny!" Bullet said walking back into the room carrying Bunny like luggage and then setting her down. Blossom sighed of relief at the sight of her and immediately started asking her questions.

"Bunny! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where did he take you!?"

"Calm down Blossom I'm fine. He just took me to the bathroom-"

"**WHAT!?"** the room except Setsuna and Richard yelled.

"Bullet..." Richard said in a sudden col voice.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Ho! What a pervert!" Aoki laughed. Rin laughed at Aoki's joke which caused the ember-eyed vamp to look at him.

"Bullet you _just_ got her. Have you no self-control~?" Hikari asked smirking.

"I asked him to take me there" Bunny spoke up.

"Why would you do that!?" Buttercup semi-yelled.

"I had to pee" she said blinking.

"I just waited until she was done..." Bullet said sweat-dropping.

"...Oh" Tanoshi said.

"Never mind" Bliss said.

"Screw you guys! You have no faith in me!" Bullet said.

"Don't be so dramatic" Butch said and Bullet rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Brick said restoring order. "This is Blossom"

"Your highnesses" Blossom said bowing deeply. Tsuki held back any noises she wanted to make and curtsied back. Blossom smiled getting a response from the Princess and said ravenette inwardly squealed.

She was SO going to write in her diary about this later on!

"Nice to meet you" the other girls said bowing although Buttercup's was a bit awkward. All this royalty and manners was unsettling to her. She never felt so out of place in her life.

_'How can I be the mate of a prince when I'm allergic to rich people?' _Buttercup thought somewhat bitterly.

"Girls these are our parents" Brick said gesturing to them.

"Hello" Richard said simply.

"Can I hug them!?" Fiona said happily and the girls' eyes widened. She JUST met them!

"Uh..." Bullet started.

"Sure!" Boomer and Bliss said grinning, though Bliss's grin had a bit of mischievousness in it.

"My precious daughters-in-laws!" Fiona said somehow gathering all five young ladies in her arms for a hug.

Bubbles giggled, Bell was both shocked and a little unworthy of being treated so warmly by royalty when she was so new, Buttercup's eyes widened at her strength, Bunny looked down realizing that she was off her foot, and Blossom coughed at the force of the hug.

Even the Ryuketsu no Hana could snap like a twig in the Queen's arms.

The Queen put them down and her elegance began to show as she smiled at them softly. The girls blinked not expecting such a Gothic woman to be so welcoming. Elegant sure, but not welcoming.

"And that's our imouto! (Younger sister)" Bullet said putting Tsuki on the spot. The Princess wasn't one to favor attention but has dealt with it her whole life. Still, she is a shy girl. So meeting new people is bound to make her...fidgety.

"H-Hi..." Tsuki mumbled.

"Yo!" Bunny grinned despite her shyness.

"Nice to meet you-" Bubbles was cut off by Bell.

"Unacceptable!"

Buttercup looked at Blossom who shrugged.

"Bell..." Bubbles said smiling and sweat-dropping.

"Say that again!"

"N-Nani!?" Tsuki said surprised.

"Stop stuttering! You are a princess! Act like it!"

Tsuki's eyes widened and slowly looked at Bliss as if asking for help. Bliss simply blinked not expecting his mate to say something like that.

"I'm waiting!"

"H-Hi-"

"No stuttering!"

"Hi!" Tsuki blurted out and added a salute and Bell nodded approvingly.

"Much better"

"..."

.

.

"Nyahaha!" Hikari laughed. "Bell is awesome!"

"Oh?" Bell asked turning to the golden-eyed vampire.

"Yeah!"

Bell smirked and flipped her hair. "Why thank you. I can tell we'll get along"

"I'm doomed" Tsuki said to herself and Richard patter her head to comfort her. Butch on the other hand still couldn't grasp what just happened.

"..The fuck was that?" Butch said.

"Butch language" Fiona said smiling and sweat dropping.

"Anyways..." Bullet said. "This is our Aunt Setsuna and Uncle Tanoshi"

"Moshi! Moshi! (Hello! Hello!)" Tanoshi said enthusiastically to meet his niece-in-laws.

"It'll be a pleasure having you" Setsuna said with a calm smile.

The girls took a second to look at the couple.

The husband, Tanoshi, is enthusiastic. In contrast, Setsuna practically radiates calm and serenity. Interesting couple dynamic they had to admit.

"Those are our cuzes" Butch said regularly. "Kinzoku and Ayumi"

"Call me Zoku" the brunette said.

"Nice to meet you! You are all so pretty!" Ayumi said smiling happily. She loved meeting new people.

"Thank you!" Bunny replied.

"You are too" Bubbles said.

Blossom was caught off guard with the compliment and nodded. "Arigato..."

"Hm. Thanks" Bell said.

"Uh…You mean me?" Buttercup asked pointing herself. The only person to call her pretty was her father.

"Yeah! You're pretty and cool Buttercup!" Ayumi said with admiration.

Buttercup looked in the girls eyes and could tell she was being genuine. Rin watched Ayumi's behavior from afar and couldn't help but notice how cute it is.

Rin blinked then gave his head a light shake. Where did that thought come from?

"Uh…thanks" Buttercup said at the extra compliments and Ayumi nodded happily.

"Then there's our noble friends and the Duke and Duchess" Boomer said and the girls turned to the Kinoshita family.

"I'm Hikari" said vampire introduced herself smirking at Buttercup. Buttercup remembered the conversation they had earlier and a slight blush crept on her cheeks and she crossed her arms and looked in the other direction.

Butch didn't miss the exchange between the two and he made a mental note to ask Hikari about it later.

"And I'm her older twin Aoki!" Aoki said with pride.

"By five minutes" Hikari said putting her hands on her hips.

"Still counts!"

Bunny and Bubbles giggled at the two of them and Blossom chuckled a bit. Katashi laughed a bit which caught all the girls' attention. Upon seeing the Duke's handsome face the girls looked at him a bit awestruck.

"Sup I'm Katashi" the Vampire Duke said casually.

_'He's casual?_' Blossom thought to herself.

"And I'm Ririka. I can ensure you all that you'll have a lot of fun in this castle."

It was Ririka's turn to grab the girls' attention. Ririka's glossy hair shined in the light, her flawless face smiling beautifully at them, and her buxom figure displaying her femininity perfectly. It's quite mesmerizing.

"We look forward to it" Blossom said recovering first and bowed again.

Hikari blushed and waved her hands frantically. "Blossom you don't have to bow to us!"

Blossom blinked at her "Is something wrong?"

"Nah it's just Kari gets flustered when people bow to her" Aoki answered.

"I see" Blossom said. "My apologizes"

Bell chuckled at Hikari's display and the vampire looked at her. "Hikari right?"

"That's me"

"I like your name" Bell said.

"Thanks! I love your hair! It's like snow" Hikari said smiling endearingly. "It adds onto your sexiness!"

Richard sweat-dropped at Hikari's blunt statement.

Bell however smirked and flipped her hair. "Why thank you. You are attractive as well"

_'There's two of them... it's official... Hell is freezing over...'  
_  
"Oh yeah and there's Rin" Bliss said and everyone looked at said demon.

"Oh this is a vampire thing I shouldn't-"

"Come on Rin you're my friend and you have to meet my mate!" Boomer determinedly added

"And if you're meeting Boomer's you are meeting ours as well" Brick said in a voice that gave Rin no other choice. Rin sighed recognizing Brick's tone and started walking towards everyone.

"...**STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER**!"

"Tanoshi. Stop it" Setsuna said pulling his ear.

"Ow!"

"Now that we are introduced" Fiona clapped her hands "Time to get these girls fitted!"

"Ah yes we all have to change"

"Wait change!?" Buttercup said.

"What are we getting fitted for?" Bubbles asked.

"Your dresses" Katashi said.

"Yay!"

"Dresses?! What dresses!?"

"The one for the ball of course" Ririka said smiling.

"**THERE'S A BALL!?**" the girls said in unison.

"We just established that" Brick said smirking at their reaction, especially Blossom's.

"Should we say it slower-?"

"Shut up Bullet!" the girls yelled at him in unison.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**Me: I'm so happy everyone's met!**

**Tsuki: I'm happy about it too!**

**Brick: Everyone seems to get along swimmingly.**

**Tsuki: Except Bell and me T_T**

**Me: Oh no, Tsu-chan! I'm sure you two will get along just fine!**

**Bliss: Yeah Bell doesn't hate you**

**Hikari: I think she does ^_^**

**RRB: Hikari!**

**Hikari: What?**

**Me: Tsu-chan think of it as a way of meeting someone who may change you for the better! This experience from Bell may help you! I'm sure of it! And then you two will be as close as one can be!**

**Tsuki: ...Arigato Ayumi-chan!**

**Me: Hehe! You're welcome! ^_^**

**Hikari: We have a PARTY next chapter!**

**Bliss: Whoop! Whoop!**

**Bullet: Alcohol!**

**Butch: And where are you going to get it from?**

**Bullet: Don't worry about it. I get a shipment.**

**Me: You're getting a ship? Ooh! Can I be on it!? I'm a great pirate! 0w0**

**Tsuki: No Ayumi that's not what he meant ^_^"**

**Butch: Time to end the chapter -.-**

**Boomer: This is a collab between Ayumi and Suki-san!**

**Me: Bye-nii~!**

**Me: Sayonara minna!**


	8. xXPreparation for the BallXx

**Me: Hi guys! Sorry we couldn't update on Saturday. I had a family dinner and Tsu-chan's been studying!**

**Tsuki: Suman! ****Bows**

**Bell: NO EXCUSES!**

**Me&amp;Tsuki: o_o**

**Blossom: ^_^"**

**Bubbles: Oh my…**

**Hikari: …..Nyahahahaha!**

**Bunny: Don't laugh Hika-chan!**

**Buttercup: Um…They don't own us or the ruffs! Tsuki owns her OC'S while Ayumi owns…well Ayumi. **

**Me: On with the story!**

**Tsuki: Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

When Buttercup imagined her first ball…well, she's never imagined it. But if she had, she would have probably imagined her never getting invited in the first place.

So her being forced to be measured in a large room upstairs in the castle was definitely not the highlight of her day especially seeing as she is getting married off.

"Ow-Okay! That's uncomfortable!" She mentioned to one of the maids that was trying to squeeze a measuring ruler around her ample breasts.

The other girls were more than happy to let themselves be measured.

"Oh don't be such a downer-Buttercup, was it?" Bunny smiled happily as she was measured around the waist.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she glanced at Bunny through the mirror. "Yeah it's Buttercup…"

"Speaking of which," Bubbles chirped happily having her hair done. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet! Technically, we're all going to be sisters!"

"Sisters is a strong word."

"Nothing's too strong!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm Bubbles!" She giggled.

Bell smiled a little at her longtime friend and decided to help out. "My name's Bell. It's a pleasure."

Bunny giggled. "My name Is Bunny! It's nice to meet all of you!"

Blossom smiled softly and spoke. "I am Blossom."

"Oh we all know who you are." Buttercup said, standing stiff as she was still being measured.

"Oh?" Blossom blinked. "How so?"

Bell smiled. "You're the most popular female swordsman out there."

"Really?"

"How do you _not_ know?" Buttercup asked in disbelief. "My father loves to watch you-…" Mentioning her father only had made her remember exactly why she didn't want to be married in the first place.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles said softly, "Are you alright?"

Buttercup, snapping out of her short yet reality inducing daze let out a strained smile. "Yeah. I'm fine, Bubbles. Thanks…"

"No problem!" She smiled brightly. "What are soon to be sisters for?!"

"You're still stuck on that sister thing huh?" Blossom chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea!"

"Alright!" Chimed one of the maids. "We're done with the measurements! You're dresses will soon be ready!" With that, they all left.

A silence passed through the girls but not one that seemed awkward. They just were quietly realizing how fast their life was moving.

Blossom sighed. Being married to royalty none the less was not part of her to do list.

Bubbles was radiating happiness. This was a chance for her to enjoy life. Being married, to be able to find love with your soul mate, that's all she's ever wished for out of her lovely story book.

Bell didn't know what to feel. She was a fortune teller like Bubbles. Many felt they were witches and if her "mate" as it seems, finds out then would he abuse her like many others?

Bunny was also just as conflicted. Her mate was very…Hyper. She enjoyed it very much. It gave her amusement and excitement. However, was she ready to move on…? She knows she mentioned it to console Blossom but was it the right thing?

Buttercup didn't even need to think about what she was feeling. Rage, disbelief, yet silent acceptance for the fact that she was being married. She wants to be with her father. After her mother died, she's been the one doing the housework so he can bring home money and they can take care of each other. Who will take care of him while she's gone…?

Bunny sighed and decided to break the silence. "Whose room is this exactly?" She asked.

Blossom took a look around. The walls were painted white while the rug a forest green with a large royal bed with silk green sheets along with a green vanity desk. It also had its own personal balcony and a bathroom.

"It's nice… But messy."

"Hm…" Buttercup snooped around and opened the closet finding dumbbells stashed in the back along with a box with scratched writing on top that said,

_**Property of Butch. Touch and I'll fucking kill you. **_

"Seems like it's Butch's room." Buttercup smiled amused at the writing.

"Yeah?" Bubbles asked looking around. "Looks like we're in your mate's room, Buttercup!"

"God, don't say that." She exhaled and looked at his clothes…A devious idea came to her mind.

"Girls~ let's entertain ourselves shall we~?" She cooed in a sickly sweet tone with comical devil horns appearing and an evil smile.

"…Oh god."

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"Oh my god, Buttercup you're going to get killed if he finds out!" Blossom hissed out.

Buttercup grinned taking her hair out of the collar of the over sized shirt. "Oh, calm down Blossom! This is fun!"

"His shirt suits you." Bunny giggled amused.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned around to face the others and smiled. "So~? How do I look~?"

Buttercup was wearing a large over sized green shirt that stopped right below her knees and seemed like it was a dress on her. It was one of Butch's T-Shirts that she stole from his closet.

"Ravishing." Bell spit out sarcastically causing Bubbles to hit her shoulder playfully.

"I think it's hilarious." She smiled at Buttercup who winked back.

"Ehem~!" Buttercup cleared her throat and puffed out her chest as if she was a guy and made her voice a bit deeper.

"Sup." She did that little head nod guys do. "Names Butch. I like being dark and brooding."

Blossom choked on her laughter while the other girls giggled. "Okay Buttercup," She laughed at the impression. "That's enough."

"Buttercup? I ain't my mate, babe. It's all muscle headed Butch here." She continued walking to Blossom. "Give daddy some sugar~!"

Blossom laughed as Buttercup leaned over her and made kissing noises. "Buttercup stop!"

Bell laughed along with Bunny and Bubbles. "Buttercup, what if he comes in?"

"We'll fight." She said bluntly puffing out her chest and continued the gruff voice. "This town ain't big enough for two Butch's!"

"Oh?"

The girls gasped hearing a deep voice behind Buttercup while she turned around, her face beat red.

Leaning against the door frame was none other than Butch staring at Buttercup with a blank look but amusement written in his eyes. He was carrying a covered hanger that seemed to be holding a suit.

"Is that right? You'll fight me?"

Buttercup coughed. "I-I mean…"

Butch looked at the other girls and gestured to the hallway with a nod of his head. "My brothers are in their room. They'll be changing in their bathrooms so I suggest you wait in their rooms."

The four girls looked at each other and made their way out.

"Good luck Buttercup~!" Bubbles cooed happily leaving last.

Said girl rolled her eyes and watched Butch close the door, locking it. "Is there a reason you did that, your highness…?"

"Don't call me that. You were mentioning my name a few moments ago, weren't you?" He said glancing at her with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah well…" God, she just couldn't win with him!

He made his way closer to her and before she knew it, he was right in front of her.

Buttercup gasped, losing balance but regained it by the help of Butch who wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her so close, their chests were touching.

She exhaled a little, resting her hand shakily on his chest to push him off but he wouldn't allow it.

"I'll forgive you."

"Huh…?" She blinked.

"I'll forgive for wearing my shirt." Butch said looking down at her. Buttercup hated that. She hated being looked down upon which was another reason she hated her height.

"Last time I checked, I never asked you to forgive me." She glared challengingly. Butch smirked amused.

"Damn…You sure are a spitfire aren't you?" He chuckled deeply causing her to form a small blush. What was wrong with her?! "I forgive you because you look so good in my shirt."

That small tint of read turned onto a full on blush covering her face. "You-!" She aimed to slap his face which he caught with his other hand.

"I'll go change…" He kissed the knuckles of her hand that he had caught. "Wait for me here."

Buttercup avoided his gaze blushing. "Whatever…"

Butch smiled down at her. She was beautiful. And she didn't know it which made her even more beautiful in his eyes. She was stubborn and lively and he loved all of it so far. He can't wait to learn more sides of her.

Buttercup looked up at him and turned red at his smile. It was bright. Contradictory to his personality which was dark and reserved. It flashed pearly whites along with fangs.

Fangs…

Oh yeah…He's a vampire.

She almost forget for a second because his smile seemed so…human.

Butch gently let go of her and took the covered material he had before he entered the room to his bathroom.

"You're dress will be here soon too, kitty." He smirked and closed the bathroom door.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**With Tsuki, Hikari, and Ayumi…**_

"Isn't this exciting?!" Ayumi exclaimed happily. Her dress was already made and she was fitted to perfection. Now all she had to do was wait.

"Of course it is. The ball is in celebration for the Princes mates. Why wouldn't that be exciting?" Hikari chimed in giggling at the brunette's excitement.

"I'm nervous…They're my new Onee-chans right? THE RYUKETSU NO HANA'S MY ONEE-CHAN!" Tsuki burst out more nervous than ever learning a legend is going to be her sister in law.

"Urusai, Luna!" Hikari yelled at the nervous princess. "Grow some balls! You should be celebrating!"

"B-B-B-But!"

"God that's an awful stutter…"

"Shut up!"

"Now, Now!" Ayumi chimed in, trying to stop a fight. "Let's not argue!" She smiled at Tsuki. "Tsuki-chan! This is exciting! Think of it as a way to realize that you're going to have sisters! More girl time! Less overprotective brother time!"

Tsuki smiled at her younger cousin, seeing as she was trying to cheer the shy girl up. "Thanks, Ayu-chan…"

Ayumi giggled. "No problem!"

Hikari rolled her eyes smiling. She turned to the mirror fixing her hair. "Mm~ Zoku-kun in a suit~!" She cooed out seductively imagining the image of her mate wearing a tux.

"That's my brother." Ayumi sweat dropped at the freaky girl. "Please don't voice out your lewd thoughts about him."

Tsuki scoffed at Hikari. But she was no better as her thoughts drifted to Aoki in a suit. She sighed a little dreamily.

Ayumi blinked at the two love struck girls.

Ayumi was the youngest of the vampire royals and blue bloods. She was also the only one not mated.

Tsuki was mated to Aoki, Hikari's twin brother. Hikari was mated to Zoku, Ayumi's older brother.

Ayumi herself? Well, she hasn't found that person yet. She sighed a little wistfully.

Hikari, noticing it, turned to the brunette. "Ne, Ayumi…" She grinned deviously. "I see you and that cute demon boy have been getting pretty chummy~! Hm~?"

Tsuki blushed but not as hard as Ayumi.

"I-I! It's not like that!" Ayumi defended, wide eyed and hands up.

Hikari blinked. Ayumi has never had that reaction when it came to boys.

"Woah…"

Tsuki blinked as well. "Ayumi…She was joking."

"…Oh…"

"You have a crush!" Hikari squealed happily.

Ayumi blushed at the thought.

"No! I mean…" She began to play with her hair. "Rin's really nice. I mean we just met. But he's really funny…And cute…And Boomer knows him! And apparently he can cook. He's getting fitted for the ball too you know!" She dazed off with a dreamy look on her face.

"I hope he asks me to dance…" She twirled at the thought.

Hikari and Tsuki looked at each other.

"Oh she has it bad." Tsuki said.

Hikari nodded. "Big time."

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

**~Written by Unidentified Heroine ㇨9~**

* * *

_**Boomer's Room...**_

The beautiful and innocent blonde girl found an electric blue door and figured it belonged to her new mate since it matched his eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes.

She'll never forget when she first look into those handsome orbs of those. She felt this...spark. She couldn't explain it. She just knew she belonged to him right away, and she knew she was in good hands. Bell is too. Her powers never failed her.

'Bubbles?' The blonde prince called from the bathroom.

"Yeah its me" Bubbles answered in her usual sweet voice.

'I'm almost done' he responded.

"Take your time your highness!" Bubbles chirped.

'You can call me Boomer' the Prince reassured her. A small blush spread on Bubbles cheeks.

Having permission to call the prince by his first name is a big deal to her.

_'Wow! Boomer must really like me...but' _Bubbles' smile faded with an expression of worry. _'Will he still like me if he finds out about my ability?' _she thought.

Bubbles was so focused on her inner thoughts she didn't even realize Boomer was already dressed and stared at her for a few moments.

"...Bubbles?"

"Huh?" Bubbles said jumping a little. "When did Boomer come out?"

"Are you okay? You look deep in thought?"

"I do?" Bubbles blinked earning a nod from her mate.

"Yeah..."

"O-Oh I'm fine Boom-"

Bubbles blinked taking a good look at her well-dressed prince.

Boomer is dressed in a well tailored dark blue suit. It consisted of a dark blue blazer, white button up shirt, dark blue trousers, black bow tie, and black dress shoes. The entire suit overall is a standard fit and emphasized Boomer's charm.

A blush spread on Bubbles's cheeks that Boomer found adorable.

"Bubbles?"

"You look amazing your highness-oh! I mean Boomer"

"Thanks I'm sure you will too" Boomer smiled at his mate. Whatever was bothering her must be fine now, but a part of him was still curious...

A knock on the door was heard.

'Boomer-sama? I have Bubbles-sama's dress ready?'

"They finished it already!?"

"That's our Amara-chan!" Boomer cheered out of habit and opened the door.

Bubbles blinked. She had to try and remember the Maid's names since she is going to be around the castle for a while.

Said maid and walked in handed Bubbles a dress bag.

"Arigato Amara-san" Bubbles said politely with a bow.

"Your very welcome" the sapphire-haired maid said bowing back. she turned on her heel and walked out closing the door behind her.

"You can get ready in the bathroom" Boomer said pointing to it. "Don't worry its clean."

"Oh okay thanks for letting me use your bathroom" Bubbles said walking towards.

"Its our bathroom now" Boomer said. The blonde beauty turned to look at her prince charming. He had a simple smile on his face, and she smiled in returned with a slight nod.

"Hai!" she said enthusiastically while walking in the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Everything was going exactly how she has predicted.

* * *

_**Bliss' Room...**_

Bell opened the door carefully and closed it, not wanting to make a lot of noise.

From what she gathered so far about her mate is that he's an idiot. However, when it came to royal events she didn't want to throw anything out of proportion.

She is already one of the newest residents in the castle and she _refuses_ to be the one to mess anything up.

_'By Bliss' behavior I may not have anything to worry about' _Bell thought to herself crossing her arms.

She walked into the room to see that it was slightly messy, causing the white-eyed girl to sweat drop.

"Figures..." Bell said aloud.

"Figures what?" a voice said behind her. Bell looked over her shoulder and instantly had to use every once of willpower not to blush.

The gray-eyed prince before her is dressed in a fancy white and black suit. It included a white blazer with black lining, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and white dress e suit itself is a loose fit, but Bell can still see his muscles under it.

She can also see he had that same grin from when they first met, but Bell's eyes just roamed on his prince-like attire. when she did regain her composure she cleared her throat and turned her head back.

"Figured that a slob like you would leave your room messy when you knew a girl was coming in here"

"Oi. That Prince Slob to you Bells" Bliss said in a playfully scolding tone. All Bell did was roll her eyes.

"My apologizes your highness" Bell said with slight sarcasm.

"Eh you can just call me Bliss" Bliss said shrugging "I never really cared about titles and formal stuff like that."

"Hm. You seem like the type" Bell said turning around.

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment..."

"Anyways what'cha think?" Bell said spreading his arms out and giving Bell a turn.

Why did he _have_ to remind her how hot he looked!?

"Y-You" Bell fought down another blush and cleared her throat once more. "You actually clean up nice"

"I do don't I?" Bliss smirked and adjusted his bow-tie.

Before Bell could roll her eyes the door knocked.

"Come in!" Bliss said regularly.

"Oh Bliss-sama you look nice!" Bell recognized the maid since she was just with the four of them. It was the one with the emerald-green hair. Her hairstyle was unique in Bell's opinion being two long strands that frame her face in the front and her hair being much shorter and flipped outward in the back. It looked good on her though.

"Thanks Rita-chan!"

Bell blinked at that. _'He greets his own maids so casually?'_

"Is that her dress?" Bliss asked and the maid nodded. She then walked over to Bell and gave it to her.

"Oh thank you...that was very fast"

"It wouldn't been faster but we ran out of white thread" Rita said with a sigh and

Bell raised her white eyebrows impressed.

"Anyways I'm sure you'll like it"

"Me too~" Bliss said adding on and Bell scoffed at him but gave Rita a polite smile.

"I'll take your word for it Rita-san"

Rita smiled back and bowed before leaving Bell's room to deliver the next dress to Buttercup.

"Bathroom's over there" Bliss said pointing to the door. Bell nodded and walked in there.

_'Let's find out of what they say about girls taking long is true' _Bliss thought to himself as Bell closed the bathroom door.

* * *

_**Bullet's Room...**_

"Eh?" Bunny said to herself while looking around Bullet's room. Surprisingly it wasn't surrounded by porn magazines and sex tapes, but rather weapons is what decorated his purple walls.

Bunny didn't know whether to be relieved or worried...even though the answer to that should be obvious.

Although the hyper tomboy had to admit that it _was_ pretty cool. Weapons didn't really bother her since she lived in the same house as Blossom's sword for as long as she can remember. Its just she didn't expect it to be displayed so openly...

_'Oh that one looks cool!_' Bunny thought looking at a pair of black kama displayed in the shape of an 'X' on one of Bullet's walls.

"Uh... Bunny?" a voice said and Bunny turned to look at him.

"You forgot to close my door" Bullet said.

_'Whoops'_ Bunny thought, but tried to turn around the situation. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...its still open"

Bunny turned to look to see that the door was, indeed, still open.

"I think you forgot to tell me to close the door" Bunny retaliated.

"...I shouldn't have to tell you to close the door.."

"So you think, but what if you forgot to remember that you should have reminded me to close the door?" Bunny asked with her hands on her curvy hips and raising and eyebrow.

"That makes no fucking sense!" Bullet exclaimed very confused by his new mate.

Bunny laughed and stopped when she saw Bullet's outfit. He is wearing a slim fit suit that practically screamed royalty. It included a royal purple casual suit jacket that was left open, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The rest of his attire contained a white button up shirt with a royal purple tie with black diagonal stripes on it, matching royal purple trousers with a visible black belt on his waist.

The suit is a slim fit.

"Damn!" Bunny said.

"That's my line!"

"No I mean you look good!"

"...Yeah?" Bullet said popping his collar with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Bunny confirmed.

"Heh heh well-"

"Oh the door is open..." A maid said aloud.

"Oh that's Bullet's fault!" Bunny said smiling at the maid standing by the door step.

"What!?"

"It doesn't matter. Its fine Bullet-sama-"

"Are you serious Chloe-chan!?"

"It _is_ your door after all"

"Yeah cool out Bullet" Bunny said.

"Me!? _You're_ the one who-"

"Is that my dress?" Bunny said cutting him off looking at the violet-haired maid in front of her.

Bunny took interest in her right away because they had the same color eyes and Chloe's hair color matched their eyes.

"Yes it is."

"Sweet!" Bunny said taking it. "Thanks! Etto its not _too_ girly is it-?"

"Go change!" Bullet yelled at her.

"Okay, geez. Cranky" Bunny snickered while going to the bathroom to change and closed the door behind her.

_'_Now_ she remembers to close the door?'_ Bullet thought with a slight tick mark.

"You shouldn't have your weapons out so freely Bullet-sama" Chloe told her young master.

"Oh right. I actually forgot to cover them up." Bullet walked over to a certain part of his room and flipped a switch. Suddenly false walls all over the room started to appear and cover up the weapon decor while looking like real walls covered by band posters for added effect.

"Much better" Chloe said and Bullet winked at her.

"Oh Elise-san still doesn't about it so can you...?"

"Of course Bullet-sama. Your secret is safe with me"

"That's why your my favorite maid~" Bullet said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Brick's Room**_

Blossom knocked on the door before entering regardless if she knew she had permission to enter or not.

'Come in Blossom' she heard Brick say. Blossom blinked at the response. How did she know it was her?

The sunset-haired swords woman opened the door and allowed herself in. After closing the door behind her she took it upon herself to walk and look around.

There was a lot you can find out about a person by their room after all. Pink eyes scanned the room and saw a bookcase stocked with advanced looking books as well as classics.

_'Must be smart.'_ she thought.

She walked around further and looked around at everything in general. The room is perfectly clean.

_'Neat and close to perfect'_ she thought once again and walked over to Brick's desk.

There was a picture on it, but Blossom didn't dare touch it. All she did was lean over to see that it was a picture of himself when he was about 12 or 13 with a much younger looking Tsuki on his lap. Blossom blinked and cocked her head.

After a few seconds of thinking she nodded to herself.

_'Over protective older brother'_ Blossom though confirming her observation.

Finally Blossom looked to her far right to see a chessboard. It was open and all the pieces were out and in their respective spots. The pieces themselves are what interested Blossom.

They weren't just white and black or made of wood. The pieces themselves are carved and engraved to perfection.

It looked very expensive and unique.

Blossom looked at both sides and carefully picked up the Queen piece, that is made out of wood apparently. It is a little Queen statue that has a little red jewel on its crown and its hair is long.

Other than that it wasn't painted. Blossom looked over to see that some pieces were painted while others aren't. Why is that?

"Is that a real ruby?" Blossom asked aloud in shock.

"Just a shard." Brick answered. Blossom turned to her left to see Brick full clothed in an expensive looking tuxedo. Blossom had to admit that he looked very attractive in his slim fit tux.

Brick is wearing a red tuxedo jacket, white button up shirt with a black vest over it, black trousers, and red dress up shoes. Blossom also took time to notice the black cufflinks and black tie that went with the outfit.

"Wow..." Blossom said.

"Wow?" Brick asked smirking.

"I mean" Blossom said blushing a little while still holding onto the Queen piece still. "You look nice."

"Just nice?" The red-eyed prince asked smirking.

"You know what I mean" Blossom replied. Brick chuckled and looked at what she had in her hand.

"You like chess?"

"...I do..." Blossom answered carefully.

"Hm. You'll have to play me sometime."

Blossom opened her mouth, but a knock was heard.

"Come in Flo-chan" Brick said turning away from Blossom to give his maid his attention. Blossom took this opportunity to put the Queen piece back where it belonged.

_'A chess player...and he put so much effort in a simple game board...he's manipulative and has a strategic mind...dangerous combination'_ Blossom thought.

"Blossom-sama"

Said pink-eyed teen looked up.

"Yes Flo-san?"

"I have your dress for you" The wine-eyed maid walked up towards Blossom, and she met her halfway.

"That fast...?" Blossom taking it and blinked.

"Hardly" Flo said waving it off and Blossom blinked again.

_'Efficient staff' _Blossom thought to herself. "Thank you Flo-sama"

"Oh please just '-san' is fine if you want to be formal" Flo said bowing to the both of them.

"I'll see you at the ball Flo-chan" Brick said to her with a relaxed smile.

The maid nodded smiling back and left the room closing the door behind her.

"The bathroom is there" Brick said pointing behind him. Blossom walked towards it, but felt obligated to stop when she reached her new mate for some reason.

"Try not to keep me waiting" The Prince said in her ear. Blossom blushed a little, but she wasn't going to let Brick get the better of her.

"Can't rush perfection can we your highness?" Blossom retaliated in a collected voice and continued her way towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Brick smirked at the response and looked at the unpainted Queen piece Blossom picked up before.

"Guess I know what colors to paint it in know" he mused to himself.

* * *

_**With Zoku, Aoki &amp; Rin...**_

"I be on my tie and shit, tie shit, tie shit" Aoki said while buttoning up his white button up shirt.

"Aoki you better not-"

"As long as I got my suit and tie imma leave it all on the floor tonight~!"

"Shut up Aoki!"

"Geez Zoku I know you hate dressing up as much as me, but I didn't think you'd be such a grouch about it"

Zoku grunted while tucking in his shirt and putting on his tuxedo jacket.

"Wait...actually I did."

"URUSAI!" Zoku yelled throwing a shoe at him.

"OI!" Aoki threw a hanger at him.

"OW! TEME!"

"Shihihihihi~!" Aoki laughed his signature laugh.

Zoku got a tick mark and threw another shoe at him.

"Okay _now_ you're asking for it!" Aoki picked up a chair and threw it at Zoku. The brunette's eyes widened and caught the piece of furniture before setting down and yelling at the ember-eyed idiot.

"DUMBASS! IF THAT BROKE SOMETHING ALL OF US WOULD BE IN TROUBLE!"

"Actually... just you two would've been in trouble. I didn't do anything."

Zoku glared turning to the demon who was currently getting dressed in his own area of the room.

"No one asked you!" Zoku yelled at him.

"Hey dude lighten up!" Aoki said "He's Boomer's friend and he's our prince so we have to be nice to him~~"

"Oh cut that crap Aoki!" Zoku said turning his back on both of them to get his tie.

"I don't have to be nice to anyone"

"But Zuzu~ Boomer said he's an awesome cook!" Aoki grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Zoku said blushing a little at the nickname his mother gave him. "And big deal!? I can cook too!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! GOOD ONE DUDE!"

"Oh shut it!" Zoku said going back to getting dressed.

"What? I don't get it.." Rin said blinking at Aoki.

"Oh that's rich!" Aoki said sighing happily from his laughing fit.

"Aren't all of you rich?" Rin asked blinked.

"...Rin... that's not what I meant by rich..."

"...Oh..."

"...No wonder he and Boomer are friends" Zoku said sweat dropping.

"I know right?" Aoki chuckled.

"I still don't get what's funny..." Rin said clueless.

"Zoku isn't a good cook at all! In fact one time he burned water!"

It was Rin's turn to laugh.

"What!?" he wailed in laughter. "How is that possible!?"

"Oh because he-"

"Don't tell him that!" Zoku yelled turning back to Aoki.

"Zoku why are you so mean towards Rin?"

"Because I don't like him" Zoku said simply.

"You don't even know me..."

"I don't have too! All know is that you've been spending _way_ to much with my little sister _and_ you waved _and_ winked at _my_ _mate_!" Zoku shouted at Rin.

"Oi!" Rin said putting his hands up in defense. "She winked _and_ waved at me first!"

"...She did _what_!?" Zoku yelled.

"Ooh~ Hikari's in trouble~" Aoki cooed.

"Oh yeah that was her name..." Rin said with a thinking face.

"Why is her name so important to you!?"

"Its not!" Rin said getting nervous sweat drops.

"Yeah its Ayumi whose important to her~ Right Rin~?" Aoki said walking up to the demon boy and nudging him.

"Huh? Me and Ayumi?"

"No way!" Zoku intruded. "That's even worse than when Rin waved at Hikari!"

"...I'm telling Hikari you said that..."

"No don't!" Zoku said. Just like that every once of anger Zoku had vanished and was replaced with worry within the matter of seconds.

"So Rin tell us about yourself" Aoki said to him.

"Uh well... I'm an exorcist.."

"Cacoi!" Aoki commented.

"Wait, wait, wait... you're a demon exorcist?"

"Yeah!" Rin said proudly.

"...Don't you see the irony in that situation?"

"Well yeah, but I don't really pay attention to it"

"I'm sure there's a lot of things you don't pay attention too..." Zoku muttered under his breath.

"Ne so what made you want to be an exorcist?"

"That's easy! I want to be a strong enough exorcist for when I kill Satan."

Zoku and Aoki blinked at a few things. One he said 'when' and not 'if', two he said

it so easily as if he said it a thousands times to other people, and three he wants to kill his own father.

"Souka..." Aoki commented. "Well he does deserve to die"

"Yup" Rin said putting on a belt.

"...Do you realize how ironic you are!?" Zoku exclaimed.

"Not really..." Rin answered honestly.

Zoku face-palmed.

"Its just... Satan killed someone very important to me right in front my eyes and he killed people that were dear to my other exorcist friends and even people I've never met. I swore to some people and myself that I'll kill him and I will. I'm just not strong enough to do that yet. I will be with my exorcism training though!"

Aoki was amazed at Rin's determination and felt bad that he witnessed death.

A part of Zoku wanted to ask who Satan killed that made Rin turn in a such a direction, but he shouldn't care what he does.

All he cares about is keeping him away from Ayumi at all costs. Still he wondered about that exorcism part of his life, if just a little bit.

"Well good luck!" Aoki said supporting him automatically, and Rin gave him a toothy grin that they first saw for the first time.

"Arigato Aoki!"

Zoku rolled his eyes and the two and finished tying his tie.

As much as he hates to admit it he learned something important about Rin very quickly. It isn't something to just toss aside either. It is something that is going to come up again and again in his mind whenever he contemplates on the ironic demon behind him.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**Me: Yay~! End of story~! Sorry It took so long to post it.**

**Tsuki: Truth is we finished it a whole ago but AYU-CHAN kept holding off posting it. **

**Me: Ehehe gomen~**

**RRB: -_-**

**Me: I said sorry!**

**Zoku&amp;Aoki: -_-**

**Me: T^T**

**Rin: *****Pats my head*******

**Tsuki: read and review!**


	9. xXThe BallXx

**Me: …..Hey~**

**Blossom: WOW**

**Buttercup: She fucking lives.**

**Me: OI!**

**Bell: You know if you actually TRIED to divide your time we wouldn't be having this mess!**

**Me: Hey I try!**

**Tsuki: Yeah she does!**

**Hikari: She could try harder *shrugs***

**Me: Whose side are you on?!**

**The others: Ours -_-**

**Me: …Boo. **

**Blossom: Anyway. Tsuki and Ayumi don't own us or the RRB's or Rin.**

**Tsuki: I do own my OC'S which include me, Hikari, Aoki, Zoku, Richard, Fiona, Setsuna, Tanoshi, Katashi, Ririka, The maids, and who else…? Hm…Oh! And Elise! Can't forget her…**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

_**~Written By Buttercup1999~**_

* * *

_**In Butch's Room…**_

Buttercup was sitting on her mate's bed playing with her long green skirt that covers her ankles. Why was she wearing this blasted thing again?

Oh yeah.

Her father bought it for her.

She sighed and played with the wrinkles on the dress. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and blinked realizing her mate was still in the bathroom.

'_Whatever, he won't be mad if I open it.' _With that thought, she opened the door revealing Rita, the beautiful emerald green haired maid.

"Hello, Buttercup-sama!" _**(*-Sama is an honorific used for someone who is of royal or of important status*) **_"I'm here to drop off your dress!" She smiled beautifully.

Buttercup smiled back a bit tensely. "You can…drop the –Sama…I'm not that important…" She takes the dress covered in a cloak and smiles again, gratefully. "Thank you."

"No," Rita smiled. "Please don't thank me! It was barely fast enough!"

"It took…five minutes for you to get me this."

"And five minutes is too long!"

Buttercup looked at her incredulously. "Hai..." _**(*Okay/Yes)**_

Rita smiled one last time. "He's not so bad you know…Butch-sama I mean…"

"…I know…" Buttercup frowned, feeling her ears grow warm.

With that Rita left Buttercup to change.

Buttercup unzipped the cloak and stared at the dress in awe.

"Wow…it's so…"

.

.

.

"**FUCKING REVEALING**!"

"So loud, huh, kitty?"

Buttercup spun to see Butch out of the bathroom. He was wearing forest green button up shirt with a black tie and a black coat that fit his muscular physique perfectly. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing his toned arms. His hair was still that spiky mess that every girl would die to run their hands through. He had black slacks and dress shoes. He smirked amused and Buttercup hated him for that.

He looked amazing and he knew it.

"Don't call me that." Buttercup mumbled taking her dress and brushing past Butch to the bathroom.

"Want help-?"

"**NO!**"

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

_**About 2 hours later in the Ball room…**_

The ball room was a magnificent room with marble floors and columns with a large staircase with more than one exit. The stair cases led to one large stage made for the High nobles and the Royals. As the red staircase descends to the white marble floors was a large space, the size of five football fields, was filled with people and supernaturals with extravagant dresses and suits dancing and enjoying themselves.

"**INTRODUCING,**" A loud voice exclaimed, coming from the man who introduces those entering the room. "**THE VAMPIRE PRINCES!"**

"**BOOMER KAKIHARA!"**

Boomer walked down smiling adorably and waving while girls his age squealed and waved back excitedly. His presence screamed cute yet princely and had an innocent feel to him.

"**BLISS KAKIHARA!"**

Bliss jumped down the stairs, using his vampire abilities and impressed almost everyone that he was able to land perfectly with grace as if he was floating. Bliss grinned and waved. Of course his playfully handsome demeanor was a catch for those fun loving girls. They looked love struck at his appearance and the mischievously sexy look in his eyes.

"**BULLET KAKIHARA!"**

Bullet walked down smirking casually and crossing his arms behind his head and girls squealed at how sexy he makes casual. Everything about him was neat except for his hair which would not stay at the same place, revealing a small hint of wild in his genes.

"**BUTCH KAKIHARA!"**

Butch stepped down after the two, his spikey hair framing his face perfectly and his smirk giving a bad boy appearance. He stared at the food and licked his lips in hunger but, of course, it did not have the innocent look causing many girls to faint on the spot.

"**AND BRICK KAKIHARA!"**

Brick descended down the stairs with his straight face that looked extremely handsome on him. The girls swooned and blushed at the sight of the oldest prince who just screamed maturity. He was undeniably sexy and the young females were dying for his attention.

Of course he was still a teenager.

"I give zero fucks for this. I could be getting to know my queen but instead we throw this pointless ball." He mumbles to Zoku, whom he meets once he reaches the floor with his brothers.

Kinzoku chuckled. "Well, Cuz, this is tradition. Can't run away from tradition."

"You didn't even show up to your ball with Hikari." Bullet chimed in getting a cupcake from the desert table.

"You can guess what we were doing." Zoku smirked.

"I can but I don't want to."

Zoku laughed shaking his head and got a drink for them.

Brick mumbled a thanks and took a sip. "How's your 'Rin' problem coming along?"

Zoku glared at nothing. "He should stay the fuck away from my sister."

Butch chuckled deeply. "He's not going to hurt her you know."

Bliss chimed in. "Yeah! Maybe fall deeply in love with her-!"

"Oi!" Zoku yelled.

Boomer rolled his eyes at Bliss. The only time he'll break out of his adorable, kind character is with Bliss. "Idiot."

"Mean Boomie~!" Bliss teased smirking.

"Don't call me that, Blissy!"

"**EW**!"

Brick hit them both behind the head. "Shut up."

"Hai…" They both said in unison, pouting.

Zoku chuckled then turned to the boys. "How's your Aoki problem coming along?" He retaliated.

Butch rolled his eyes laughing. "We accepted him a long time ago."

"Oh, so you already know they had sex?"

"**WHAT**?!"

"**OUR PRECIOUS SUKI-SWAN**!"

"**TSUKI**!"

"**FUCKING HELL, AOKI**!"

"Yeah?" Speak of the devil, Aoki came up from behind them eating a crab cake innocently blinking. Aoki himself gets his looks from almost unnaturally handsome father, Katashi who can make straight guys gay and gay girls straight. Aoki smirked handsomely at them.

"Want a crab cake?" As expected of Tsuki's mischievous and handsome mate.

"**NO!**" Butch yelled, seething at rage, but still took the crab cake.

"**NOT FROM YOU, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR**!" Bliss also yelled, continuing his brother's comment. He also took a crab cake.

"Damn, what heightened your man period?" Aoki blinked chewing on his crab cake.

"**YOU FUCKED OUR SISTER**!" Bullet screamed outraged.

Aoki laughed joyfully scratching his cheek. "Oh right!" He smiled softly. "…You're sister is beautiful no matter what…"

"…" Boomer looked at Brick who exhaled annoyed.

"You're so fucking annoying," He stated begrudgingly. "But I don't care. You're lucky you're my friend."

Aoki laughed again and turned to Rin who approached them.

Boomer grinned. "Rin!"

The boys greeted the demon, except Zoku, who still was wary of him.

Rin grinned adorably, similar to Boomer's attitude. "Hi!"

Zoku's cold façade faltered a little and loosened up slightly but still kept his glare intact.

"Ne, aren't you excited?" Boomer smiled happily chatting with his demon friend.

"Yeah. But I'm not a very good dancer." Rin blinked.

Boomer smiled. "Well do you know how to waltz?"

"Yeah," He smiled back. "My teacher taught me, Shura, by force. I never thought I'd need it."

Bliss laughed. "Interesting! So basically you're an idiot like Boomer?"

"**WE'RE NOT IDIOTS**!" They both said in perfect unison.

Brick rose an eyebrow.

Butch chuckled. "Oh yeah?" He challenged. "What's nine times ten?"

"Twenty one!" They grinned.

The boys laughed and even Brick chuckled a little at the perfect synchronizing of the joke.

"**INTRODUCING,"**

The boys looked up.

"**THE VAMPIRE NOBLES, HIKARI KINOSHITA, DAUGHTER OF RIRIKA KINOSHITA AND KATASHI KINOSHITA!"**

Hikari walked down flipping her beautiful black and gold-streaked hair back. She was wearing a strapless gold dress with a black collar that attached to the dress in a curve. The dress showed her ample cleavage and stopped right at her mid thighs showing off her toned legs and curving around her butt. She was also wearing black opened toed heels.

"Yass, futago!" _**(*Twin) **_Aoki yelled at his twin sister who smiled down at him then turned to Zoku.

"**ZOKU-KUN**!" She waved happily.

Zoku smirked sexily at her which caused her to jump towards him with heart eyes.

"Hikari-chan loves that smirk~!" She cooed out in third person clinging onto Zoku who caught her in surprise.

"Hikari you shouldn't jump so suddenly." Zoku said yet hugged her back.

"Hai~!"

"**AYUMI NELIA"**

Ayumi walked down clutching the ledge with dear life as she was afraid she was going to fall. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress with a teal flower right under her breasts and it hugged her curves tightly. It stopped at her knees, flowing out with teal outlines on the bottom. She had black pumps with teal sparkles.

"Okay…Okay I can do this." She exhaled as she let go of the ledge and smiled cutely walking down and then tripping once she reaches the last step, gasping.

"I was so close-!" Her distressed cry was cut off when she fell into the arms of a certain demon prince.

"Hey." Rin smiled. "Are you okay, Ayumi?"

"…" Ayumi blushed red at his smile and looked away smiling bashfully. "I'm fine…thank you."

Rin smiled softly. "You look beautiful…"

"Y-You look very handsome as well…"

Zoku glared hard causing Rin to swallow nervously and let go of Ayumi, much to her distress.

"Oh! You look so beautiful Hikari-chan!" The girl said clapping happily at her friend.

Hikari smiled. "I know! You look hot, Ayu-chan-!"

"**SHE LOOKS CUTE**!" Zoku yelled, his eyebrows furrowing. "**THERE WILL BE NO HOTNESS IN MY SISTER!"**

"O-Oni-chan…" _**(*Big Brother)**_

"**AND THE PRINCESS, TSUKI KAKIHARA!"**

Tsuki blushed hard at the attention that was suddenly on her and turned to her brothers, cousins, Aoki, and Hikari who were smiling supportively at her. Well, except Hikari. She just rolled her eyes.

'_I'm gonna die.' _Tsuki thought in anime tears as she walked down shakily. _'I'm gonna trip and fall and die of embarrassment because somehow, someway, my dress will flip and reveal my panties. I know it. It will happen.' _

"Positive thoughts, Tsuki…!" Aoki grinned, whispering to her encouragingly at her as if reading her mind.

Tsuki blushed and nodded walking down.

She was wearing a modest silver dress that was fit for a princess with a heart neck line and lace right above with lace sleeves as well that were purple. Around her neck was a lace choker, an accessory she enjoyed a lot.

Her heels were open toed and a lovely shade of purple. She had her silver tiara on.

Tsuki blushed when Aoki took her hand leading her down like a gentlemen.

An attribute he was taught by his father.

"Tsu-chan, you look so pretty!" Ayumi squealed.

"T-Thank you, Ayu-chan. Y-You do too." She blushed harder at the compliment. _**(*-Chan is used as honorific for friends usually female. It's for applying the more closeness that one person has with another. If used with a first name in japan it means that they are very familiar with each other.)**_

Hikari scoffed. "She looks decent."

"Hikari." Zoku scolded lightly.

The Rowdy Ruff boys, as the princes were known to be, nodded approvingly.

"Very nice." Bliss commented.

"Modest." Bullet added.

"The lace is unnecessary though. It shouldn't be see through anywhere." Brick said, critically.

"I like it." Butch said plainly blinking.

"You look so pretty, Suki-swan~!" Boomer exclaimed cutely.

Tsuki giggled nervously at her brothers' observation.

"T-Thanks…I think…"

Ayumi bounced up to her cousin. "The girls will look so pretty!"

Tsuki's eyes widened and blushed. "T-The Ryuketsu no Hana's my Onee-san! A-And B-Bell-nee is my nee-san?!" _**(*Onee-san or Onee both mean older sister. Nee-san is a shorter way of saying that. Adding –nee to the end of a name is also the same thing)**_

Hikari laughed her famous laugh. "Nyahaha! Yeah! She's hot!"

"**OH GOD, THERE'S TWO OF THEM**!"

Bliss grinned. "She's not that bad."

Brick took a sip of his wine. "Besides, she had a point. Maybe she'll be your princess trainer or something." He teased slightly but if anyone outside of his friends and family were told this, they would take it seriously.

"Brick-nii!" Tsuki whined. _**(*-Nii is an honorific used in Japan. It's put after an older brother figure or actual older brother. )**_

Aoki laughed. "Kawaii!" _**(*Cute!)**_

The chatting continued for a while. But the princes were beginning to grow impatient. Bliss's ADD was starting to act up. He was losing focus in the conversation he was having with Zoku, which he took note of, and punched his cousin in the stomach.

"OW!" Bliss cried out, crouching to hold his stomach, and looked at Zoku in disbelief. "What was that for?!"

"You're ADD was acting up." Zoku shrugged. "Calm down."

"You didn't have to hit me!"

Rin blinked. "What's ADD…?"

"A-A chronic condition i-including attention difficulty, hyperactivity, a-and impulsiveness." Tsuki said smiling.

Boomer and Rin looked at her dumbfounded, as if what she just said wasn't English.

Brick rolled his eyes and dumbed it down. "It means he loses focus a lot and gets abnormally active. He also acts without thinking about his actions. That's a lot like Butch and Zoku-"

"**OI**!"

"**BRICK, YOU ASS**!"

"-But much worse." The redhead finished calmly, ignoring the two outbursts from Zoku and Butch.

"Oh." Rin said in understanding then looked at Bliss with slight pity. "Sorry about that…" Though he wasn't sure why he was apologizing…It wasn't as if Bliss just got it…But it must be hard.

"Its fine," Bliss waved nonchalantly. "It's not a big deal sometimes. I take meds to keep it under control! Nothing I can't handle." But it _was_ something he couldn't handle.

Bliss was interrupted by his unusually pessimistic thoughts to the loud voice booming his mate's name.

"**INTRODUCING, BELL ROSE! MATE OF BLISS-SAMA!"**

Everyone looked at awe at her dress. It was a beautiful long white gown that wrapped around her like ribbons ending with black bow around her waist. It was strapless and hugged her breasts revealing a small amount of cleavage.

Her hair was down with curls at the ends and her black headband intact. The dress stopped at her knees showing her toned calves. Her heels were pure white and open toed.

Her make up consisted only of black winged eyeliner, seeing as her eyes were already thin almond shaped which sent out a seductive feel. Her full lips were clear yet glossy with a hint of sparkle showing off the natural pink color.

Her entire appearance screamed sexy to everyone.

Everyone except Bliss.

"She's so beautiful…" Bliss said in awe with no hint of perverse intentions. He stared mostly at her eyes which seemed to draw him in deeper.

Butch smirked at his zoned out brother. "Looks like someone's falling hard already~!"

Bliss turned red automatically embarrassed. Thing he has in common with Suki-san is his ability to sing like no tomorrow and the blushing.

His blushes were rare but when he does, it's like a tomato exploded in his face.

"Shut up!" Bliss exclaimed rubbing his face, trying to wipe the blush off.

Bell walked towards Bliss hearing his yells. "You shouldn't yell. You're a royal you know." She rolled her eyes and bowed a little at the others.

Hikari blushed. "Like I said no need to bow!"

Tsuki didn't speak for she was afraid if she did she would stutter.

And stuttering in front of Bell does not seem like a good idea.

Aoki smiled. "Ma! Seriously though, Bell-chan~! You don't have to bow to us! You're technically a royal now too!"

Brick smirked at Bell. "It's true."

"Welcome to the family, sis!" Boomer yelled happily in a cute way.

Bell smiled a little. "Th-Thank you…" _So this is Bubble's mate…He's very cute…and seems innocent…_

She observed the blonde boy silently as others went back to their conversations. What she didn't notice was Bliss taking her hand. She only noticed when he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"W-What are you doing?!" She blushed staring at their hands. Bliss grinned.

"I wanted to try warming up your hands. They seem so fragile…" He said, slowly transitioning into a thoughtful tone and brought her hand up to his lips kissing it softly.

Bell blushed more. "Idiot, I'm not fragile nor am I cold." But still she made no effort to pull away.

Bliss just smirked at her expressions. _She's totally a Tsundere._ He thought. _**(*Tsun in Tsundere means cold and dere in Tsundere means cute. The two together mean cold on the outside but cute on the inside.)**_

"**INTRODUCING," **The loud voice boomed from the announcer.

All the boys looked up, other than Bliss, who has his mate.

"**BUNNY TATSUMI! MATE OF BULLET-SAMA!"**

"Fuck yeah, bitches!" Bullet yelled smirking at his three other brothers who were in peeved that it was not who they were expecting.

Bunny smiled bouncily yet with a certain amount of grace. She walked down wearing a one strap purple wrap around dress. It reached her ankles and there was a slit down her right leg, revealing the tone limb. Her hair was down in curls, suited for her up beat nature and she was walking in two inch black heels. Her bangs were pinned showing off her sensual lavender eyes. She was wearing purple eyeshadow with a black tint to it making it blend into a granite sort of feel.

Bullet smirked eyeing his mate and gently held her hand, leading her down.

"Hello, Bullet!" Bunny greeted excitably but still had reserve to her since she does not know Bullet all that well.

Bullet smirked wickedly and kissed her knuckles causing a soft blush to come across her cheeks. "Sup Bun-Bun~"

His deep seductive voice caused that pink blush to turn a darker shade of red. But she held her ground and smiled playfully. "I want to dance," She said making her way slowly to the floor. "I hope you'll try to keep up~"

Bullet smirked and held her hand, dragging her to the floor. "Is that a challenge?"

"With you, it's hardly a challenge~!" Bunny smiled innocently and gasped a little when he brought her close.

"I should be the one saying that." Bullet winked.

"**OH MY GOD THEY'RE SO GROSS**!"

"SHUT UP, BUTCH!" Bullet roared at his brother, whose input was truly unnecessary.

Bunny just giggled and the two began to dance.

Bullet was an amazing dancer, Bunny concluded. He was light on his feet and kept himself in lead with confidence.

Of course, Bunny wasn't at all intimidated, after all, she grew up dancing.

The two grinned at each other's skills at the art of dance; they continued to try and out do the other.

The two brunette's had found a competition in each other.

And they liked it.

Boomer pouted. He wanted to see his Bubbles! He wanted to shower her with gifts and kisses filled with affection. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked in that dress!

Of course, he can't.

Because he hasn't even seen her in her dress yet.

Rin noticed his friend's silent distress and smiled. "I'm sure she'll be the next one to come down, Boomer."

Butch rose an eyebrow. "You can't promise that-!"

"**INTRODUCING…! BUBBLES ROSE! MATE OF BOOMER-SAMA!"**

Boomer's eyes widened in surprise and turned to his demon friend who looked equally as surprised. "**SUGOI, RIN**!" _***(Sugoi means Amazing or wow)**_ He exclaimed. "**YOU CAN TELL THE FUTURE**!?"

"**I HAVE A NEW POWER**?!" Rin yelled in shock and awe.

Brick face palmed at the two adorable idiots and Butch looked at the two in disbelief.

Boomer was distracted by his friend's new found power when his eyes caught sight of Bubble's beauty.

Bubbles was wearing a long, flowing gown with a silver collar that attaches to the middle of the neckline. The dress opens slightly from the front so the front of her legs show up to her mid-thigh but the back of the dress covers everything. Her heels are a beautiful silver with a baby blue outline.

Her hair is down and since it is naturally curly from the bottom, she does not need to do anything with it. It frames her cute face perfectly and her dress hugs her amazing body. The only make up she had on was a bit of light pink lipstick and dark blue eyeliner.

Boomer smiled happily at his beautiful mate and gently took her by the waist spinning her once and setting her down in a prince-like manner.

Bubbles squealed enjoyably with a blush adorning her sun kissed skin. Her sky blue eyes twinkled adorably at her mate.

"D-Do you like my dress, Boomer…?" She asked a bit bashfully twirling her dress in her hands slightly.

"I love it!" He yelled. "It looks better on you, Bubbles-chan!" He smiled at his cute lover and held her in his arms.

Bubbles blush darkened and her smile had widened. It was her dream to find love like this and even though she cannot declare she loves him yet, she can definitely say that he is doing a great job at making her fall for him.

"T-Thank you…"

He held her and took her to a corner so they can talk more about each other, since they did not have time to do such.

Butch grumbled and rolled his eyes at the budding romance. "Gross…" He muttered.

Zoku smirked. "Someone's jealous his mate isn't down yet."

"**I'M NOT JEALOUS, CUNTZOKU!"**

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING CUNT, BITCH?!"**

"**IT'S BUTCH!"**

Brick scoffed at the two arguing relatives of his and drank his wine in a bitter manner. "I'm _surrounded_ by idiots…" He muttered.

"**BRICK**!" The two heard his slight mumble loud and clear and yelled in unison.

"**INTRODUCING**!"

The two remaining boys looked up.

.

.

.

"**BUTTERCUP LACEY!"**

"Fuck yeah!" Butch yelled excitedly and smirked at his elder brother's silent rage. "Don't be mad, red~!"

"Shut the fuck up, nave."

Butch just laughed joyfully. He waited, ready to see his beautiful mate walk down those steps.

He waited…

And waited…

And waited…

.

.

.

"**I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE**!" After a moment of silence, Buttercup yelled at the announcer.

It was Brick's turn to smirk because a certain stubborn female that goes so well with his brother was refusing to even show herself. "You sure picked yourself a nice one, huh bro?"

"Shut the fuck up, manipulative asshole." Butch grumbled out, hearing the long protests of his mate.

"**HEY**!" He yelled up at the stares. "**KITTY, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE, I'LL FORCE YOU DOWN!"**

"**HA! TRY ME, BAKA PRINCE**!"

Butch grew a bit more irritated at the comment, especially since he heard the not so subtle chuckles coming from everyone at the ball. "You little-!" He seethed then forced himself to calm down.

"Fine." He said shrugging with a stoic face intact. "You asked for it." He made his way up the stairs until he was out of sight from everyone at the bottom.

…

There was a squeal. "**BUTCH! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE**!"

"It's your fault for not coming down in the first place."

"This is so embarrassing! Let me down right now or-!"

"Or what? You'll beat me with your dainty hands?"

"I'll slap you with these dainty hands if you keep talking, boy!"

Bliss snickered.

"Yeah, okay, kitty."

"Stop calling me that!"

Butch started to walk down carrying Buttercup down the stairs, over his shoulders.

Buttercup's face was flushed red in anger and shame while her bum was being shown to the entire ball as it was dead quiet, watching the two in amusement.

She was wearing a lovely green cocktail dress with a black belt around her waist, emphasizing her lovely curves. It ended at ankles and she was wearing black flats since she said beforehand she cannot walk in heels.

The dress had a cowl neck shift making her collar bone and cleavage pop out in a more classy yet rebellious way. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands of hair popping out but it was done in a way where it would frame her face in a most attractive way.

Overall, in Butch's terms, she was one fine piece of sexy ass.

"UGH! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Butch smirked. "I don't think you want that, kitty."

"I do!" She yelled angrily. "Let me go."

"All right~!" He cooed. "If you say so~" He dropped her from over the stair case when they still had many more steps do go down, causing her to fall from a considerable height.

She gasped and screamed. "**PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP**!" In a flash, Butch was at the bottom of where Buttercup was going to fall, and caught her as if she weighed nothing.

Butch's lips curved upward mischievously. "I told you didn't want that."

Buttercup glared furiously and slapped him hard, hurting her hand in the process, and walked away from him with her shoulders hunched up and her ears red.

Butch just grinned and followed the spunky lime green eyed girl.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's actions. He'll get him back for that idiotic stunt later.

* * *

**~Written by Unidentified Heroine~**

* * *

The Maid Quartet were dressed for the occasion along with the rest of the staff. However, with these four it stood out. Each of them are wearing pretty dresses in their respective colors and has its own unique style to it.

Florence, or simply Flo, had on a wine dress that has one strap, reaches to the floor, has two slits, and black pumps.

Amara is wearing a sapphire strapless dress that is tight on the top with a flowy skirt, reaches her knees, and black one inch heels.

Chloe is wearing a violet one strap dress that hugs her curvaceous body, reaches a few inches below the knee, and black wedges.

Rita is wearing a long sleeved emerald dress that reaches a bit above the knee along with black cone heels. Each still have their usual hair style and maid accessories.

"Buttercup is an interesting one don't you think?" Rita snorted while setting up the chocolate fountain.

"Definitely. Her entrances are the most… unique by far." Flo said smiling with a sweat drop.

"Fate is amusing in so many ways." Chloe said sighing happily.

"They sure look happy." Amara said observing her Princes spending time with their new mates. Well, all except Brick. Brick grunted at his luck and the fact that he was forced to attend this 'colossal waste of time.'

"What a colossal waste of time." Brick muttered.

"Aw, come on Brick," Hikari said. "I'm sure Blossom will be here any second"

"Tch."

"Um...If I may"

The two vamp royals looked at the white-haired girl.

"She really will be down in a second."

Brick raised an eyebrow at his new sister-in-law and opened his mouth to say something doubtful.

"**INTRODUCING BLOSSOM RACER! MATE OF BRICK-SAMA**!"

Brick's eyes widened ever so slightly at Bell's accuracy. Before he could turn and ask how she knew that a squeal was heard from the Princess and everyone looked at her.

"Gomen." _***(Sorry)**_ She muttered sheepishly with a blushing face. Despite the embarrassment she was still excited to see what the Ryuketsu no Hana was going to wear.

Said famous swordswoman was coming down the steps with a professional-like finesse.

Blossom is wearing a gorgeous light pink halter strapped ballroom gown. It showed little cleavage, but the way the dress hugged her torso was enough to tell she had a well-endowed chest. The dress itself reaches to the floor and the audience can only see her feet when she them out to go down another step.

Turns out she's wearing matching light pink colored heels with a red rose to decorate with ankle.

Her long auburn locks is tied with her signature red bow in a high ponytail kept in a single ringlet that reached the back of her knees.

Her makeup consisted of mascara, a tap of blush on both cheeks, and- Brick's favorite- ruby red lipstick. However, what really stood out was the sword attached to her hip.

"Why does she have that thing!? It's ruining the dress!" Bell yelled, while Bubbles sweat dropped with a weak smile.

"Yeah Blossy, work that sword! Whoo!" Bunny cheered, making Bullet smirk at her personality.

"Ara, ara." _***(My, My)**_ Amara commented with a smile and sweat drop of her own.

"Sugoi~!" Tsuki praised, and it was Hikari's turn to sweat drop at her.

Brick didn't care about the sword. He was just finally glad to be in his Queen's presence, or rather have her be in his presence.

"Interesting fashion statement." Brick said taking her hand once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you… your highness." Blossom said holding down a blush when Brick smirked attractively at her. It didn't do much when his warm lips pressed on the back of her hand.

"Call me Brick."

Now it really didn't do much and Blossom can only thank the makeup on her cheeks to take the blame for the sudden coloring.

"Very well Brick." Blossom said. "I hope my sword doesn't intimidate you."

"Not at all." Brick said catching the slight challenge in her voice.

"Eh? What if it pokes you?" Rin said causing the couple to look at him. Brick rolled his eyes while Blossom smiled kindly sensing his innocence.

"Don't worry Rin. It's more likely Brick's sword will do the poking tonight~"

Buttercup choked on the crab cake she was eating hearing Hikari's sentence.

Bliss laughed along with Butch, Zoku and Bullet while Bunny giggled well naturedly.

Blossom was caught off guard at the sentence.

'_This is what the nobles of this kingdom are like?'_

"Brick has a sword?" Bubbles asked Bell innocently.

"Oh Bubbles." Bell sighed. Boomer couldn't help but admire the pure innocence that radiates from his mate. There was so much more about her he wanted to find out.

"He has a sword alright~!" Aoki said high-fiving his twin sister.

"Silence!" Brick said narrowing his eyes at them. The twins responded with an innocent smirk that made Brick roll his eyes once more. _'I swear they're part demon'_ he thought annoyed.

The sound of ten trumpets were heard, and grabbed everyone's attention.

A black carpet with a deep red crest on it rolled down the fancy flight of stairs and ended perfectly at the bottom as if it was measured a thousand times to make sure it was the right length.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Buttercup muttered at the over the top display.

"What do you expect with royalty?" Bunny asked smiling in amazement.

"Shouldn't that carpet be red?" Blossom asked and the vampire snickered.

"A red carpet? Who does that?" Bullet responded with a snort.

"Pinky's weird!" Bliss said childishly while Blossom blinked at the new nickname.

The teenagers all looked up, along with the staff and honored guests, to see the Grand Entrance.

It was the King, Queen, Duke, Duchess, Countess, and Head Knight of the prestigious Vampire Kingdom. Also known as The Pillars by the Council themselves.

The room eroded in applause, even with the royal children themselves, as the six of them walked down in their own unique styles. The only ones that didn't applaud were the five new mates, simply because they were in complete awe at the six adults they met not too long ago.

King Richard is wearing a well-tailored tailcoat tuxedo that gave off a Victorian feel.

It consisted of a long white sleeved button down shirt, red vest, black trousers, no tie, black dress up shoes, and black jacket with coattails that reach the back of his thighs.

The tailcoat itself is black on the outside and red on the inside. Although the style was is outdated he brought it back to life in the present day.

His blue-black hair is in a clean-cut hairstyle even though some of his hair sweeps past his bright red eyes.

His usual unemotional face with a powerful presence made the entire room halt. He smiled, only a little, at his now mated sons as he linked arms with his lovely, macabre wife.

'_Brick takes after his father a lot…' _Blossom thought to herself watching the King walk down the stairs.

Queen Fiona balanced Goth and elegance perfectly with her outfit.

She is wearing a gothic gown that fits her voluptuous curves from the torso and tents from the waist down all the way to her ankles.

The gown is black on the sides and meets around her neck to form a vampiric collar. On the front and back it is a deep red color with black ornate designs all over it.

The dress itself showed a fair amount of cleavage that wasn't too much or too little. She also has on fingerless black gothic gloves with red lace that reaches below her elbow that goes with her gown as well as scarlet platform heels.

Her makeup for her pale porcelain face is black smoky eyeshadow and scarlet lipstick. Fiona's beautiful wavy scarlet hair is in a half up do and she smiles waving at her children who eagerly waved back.

"Hi~" she mouthed to them.

_***(Ka-chan, Oka-sama, Ka-sama, Ka-san, and etc…Are different ways of saying mother. Ka-chan means Mommy and the way the royal kids refer to their mother as Ka-san, it means mom.)**_

"**HI KA-SAN**!" The six of them responded in unison sparkling at her appearance.

Buttercup thought she looked kinda scary, but her smile made her feel comfortable. It was confusing to her, but she left it alone for now.

Although all of them were stunning the Kinoshita couple always had the tendency for grabbing everyone's attention.

For women and gay men it was their Dashing Duke, Katashi.

Katashi is in an expensive tuxedo. It consists of a champagne jacket with black lining, champagne colored tux, black tie, black trousers, black fancy shoes, and black cufflinks.

Not just any man can pull of a light color like champagne, but Katashi can make anything look good.

He could come down dressed as a gorilla and women would still faint at the sight of him.

Speaking of which Bell was trying hard not to swoon, but wasn't doing a very good job.

'_He's so handsome…!'_ Bell thought then snuck a quick glance at Aoki who was grinning at his father with Hikari right next to them.

'_The twins have good genes!' _Bunny thought to herself watching the World's Sexiest Couple walk down the stairs.

Bubbles practically had hearts for eyes when she laid her eyes on Ririka's dress.

The Darling Duchess has a stylish champagne silk dress that matched her husband's. The straps formed an 'X' on her chest and flows beautifully down to the floor.

The form-fitting dress has a sexy slit on the right leg that teased the audience with her well-sculpted leg.

The dress has black a black floral embroidery that covers her torso and lines up along where the slit is. Due to the straps, it showed a rather flattering amount of cleavage that showed of her feminine beauty.

The sides of the dress where cut out to show off the perfect curves, and the back was half-open. She also has on stiletto heels that matched her gloves to tie the outfit all together.

Her glossy black hair is styled to the side with a champagne colored kanazashi. To complete the look she is wearing fancy champagne colored gloves that covers her elbows with more black floral designs at the top.

Since she is famous solely for her beauty and pre-supermodel life, Ririka isn't wearing any makeup simply because she doesn't need it. Bell observed this and respected the action while blushing a little.

_***(Otto-sama, Otto-chan, Tou-chan, Tou-san, and etc are different ways of saying father in Japanese. Otto-chan means Dad while Tou-chan means Daddy. Otto-sama means Father and Tou-san is another way of saying Dad. Either way it means the same thing.)**_

"**SUGOI OTTO-CHAN**!" Hikari yelled.

Aoki wolf-whistled at his mom causing Zoku to slap him behind the head.

"Don't hit on your own mom!" He yelled at his friend causing Aoki to pout.

Rin chuckled a little, but quieted down when Zoku resumed his glaring.

Ayumi frowned at how her older brother was treating Rin, and decided to take his mind of it by distracting him.

"Onii-chan look! Oka-chan!"

Just like that Zoku perked up to look at his ever-serene mother walk gracefully down the steps. Her pace was slow and steady, as if she was walking on the moon, but filled with such a grace that was incomparable.

Countess Setsuna has a more modest taste in fashion proved by her chiffon indigo maxi dress that flows to the floor. The dress has a jewel neckline that covers her chest completely, but can't hide the obvious buxom figure that Setsuna possessed.

The dress flowed with every move she made no matter how slight and nearly hid her simple coral ankle-strapped heels from sight.

For makeup she just has on she has on coral lipstick a little bit of foundation. Her brown hair is in a fancy up-do with two long strands framing her face and flowing down to her elbows beautifully.

"**OKA-CHAN'S SO PRETTY**!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Hai!" Zoku shouted cutely agreeing and Hikari had to restrain herself from jumping him at the adorable display.

"**WHAT ABOUT ME**?!" a loud voice said that literally made the girl jump out their awed state. They had to blink a few times and look around to remember what was going on. Ayumi giggled at her father's antics.

"**TOU-CHAN LOOKS VERY HANDSOME**!"

"Oka-chan!" Zoku said and his mother smiled at him.

"**HI ZOKU**!" Tanoshi yelled.

"...Oka-chan!"

"**OI**!"

The Princes had to laugh at that.

Tanoshi, the Head Knight in the Vampire Army, is wearing a traditional tux that consisted of a black jacket, white button-up shirt, black slacks, and black dress up shoes.

Ririka made him wear an indigo tie since it matches with Setsuna's dress and eyes.

Tanoshi rolled his eyes at his friend's demand, since she treats these events like its prom.

Regardless he put on the tie and now he was escorting his wife with a hearty grin. At least it was until his eldest son ignored him.

"...So she's calm he's loud?" Buttercup asked.

"Pretty much." The vampires answered smiling.

"Wow." Buttercup said dully.

"Isn't it cute?" Ayumi asked Buttercup with sparkly eyes.

"Er… sure…I guess" Buttercup said sweat dropping at her. Ayumi inwardly squealed at the response and hugged her cousin's arm out of joy.

'_Why do I feel like I'm the only normal person in here?'_ Buttercup thought to herself.

The room was still roaring with applause at the grand entrance and got even louder as they made it all the down the stairs.

Richard cleared his throat and that's all it took for the room to become deathly quiet. Richard tapped the glass with a knife and everyone in the room got their own.

"Normally I'd let my wife do the toast because I personally fail to see the purpose in the act in the first place."

The entire room sweat dropped with weak smiles at the harsh words while the girls got a bit nervous.

"But since the purpose of this gathering to celebrate my sons finding the person they are destined to spend their elongated lifetimes with I feel the need, as a father not a King, to say something."

The five Princes smiled at their father, knowing he was proud of them. Richard obviously wasn't open with his emotions. He always had on that unemotional face, only allowing his emotions to slip through cracks rather than allowing them to pour out.

Despite not showing it due to his cold behavior, they knew their father loved them dearly and would unhesitatingly give up an arm and leg to protect them. So hearing their father's toast is something they'll never be able to forget.

"Sons, remember the moment when you first tasted their blood and knew instantly that it was the blood that you will drink for the rest of your lives."

"Wait what!?" Buttercup whispered harshly to the girls whose eyes widened in unison.

"Mating is a partnership. With partnerships there will be trouble and arguing…"

Hikari looked at Zoku, and he only responded by putting a hand around her waist to bring her closer to him. Hikari didn't respond.

"There will be secrets between the two of you and you won't even know it."

Aoki had a face of slight guilt, but instantly replaced it with a happy smile when Tsuki looked up at him with a content smile.

It was then Aoki noticed that she stopped blushing. Ririka and Katashi saw it all.

Bubbles and Bell gave each other a knowing glance before looking back at Richard.

"As mates you will learn to strengthen your new, cherished bond by not letting these obstacles blind you from your feelings."

'_What feelings?'_ Buttercup thought stubbornly.

"To my sons," Richard said raising the glass "May you allow your mates to make you even more powerful." Richard said. The boys were slightly confused by this, but were still moved by his words and nodded smiling.

"And to my daughter-in-laws, seeing them now each of them interest me to a certain extent. May they aid my Kingdom and continue to not bore me."

The adults smiled and sweat-dropped at that, but regardless raised their glasses and say, "Here, here!"

"Here, here!" the room chorused and clinked their glasses.

"...Did he say bore him?" Bell asked her mate.

"Yeah," he said rubbing behind his head. "But don't worry you girls won't bore him"

"What happens if we do?" Bubbles asked.

The vampires glanced at each other before looking back at the blonde.

"Nothing really."

As the party progressed on Bunny and Bullet were enjoying themselves pretty well. Bullet loved the way Bunny moved and how she would do little tricks to outdo him. Of course, he couldn't let his mate show him up in his own castle.

Bubbles and Boomer were giggling and chuckling at each other's antics. Both found each other to be very adorable and couldn't help the tingly feeling in their cores.

Brick wanted to get to know more about Blossom so he asked her the obvious while pouring her a glass of wine. Blossom answered Brick's questions clearly and comfortably kept her sword near her. In the back of Brick's mind he wondered why Blossom reacted the way she did when Florence offered to put the sword in their room. Brick decided to save that question for later.

It took Bell a while to realize that Bliss was an idiot. Not just any idiot, but a cute, funny, handsome idiot with manners. It made her feel like slapping him and kissing him at the same time. She hated it.

Buttercup was annoyed with Butch calling her 'Kitty' but other than that he wasn't so bad. He was still a pain in her ass though. When Buttercup sat down while Butch went to get them food Hikari walked up to her.

"Yo!"

"Ah, you again."

"You sound nervous~"

"S-Shut up!" Buttercup said blushing slightly remembering the vulgar things that came out of her mouth.

"Are you having fun?" Hikari asked her.

"Not really." Buttercup muttered.

"Why? This party is awesome!"

"It's too fancy! I have to wear this stupid dress! Butch humiliated me in front of rich vampires I couldn't give any fucks about-"

"Gee thanks" Hikari said rolling her eyes at Buttercup being dramatic.

"No not you- You know what I mean!"

"Nyahaha!" Hikari laughed that made Buttercup hold back a snort. "Yeah I know you didn't mean me. Everyone likes me."

"Your princess seems to hate you."

"I hate her too."

"She's your princess though… I could be getting this wrong but I think you're supposed to be getting along."

"We really don't. You'll see soon enough."

"...O...kay..?"

"Anyways I get that this may not be your scene, but you'll have fun here eventually."

"How are you so sure?"

"I come here a lot and stuff gets pretty chaotic here."

"That doesn't comfort me." Buttercup sweat dropped.

"Just hear me out." Hikari said. "It'll grow on you."

Buttercup thought about what she said and sighed a little. She never wanted to be a part of this. Now that she is she can't really do anything about it. She would be more willing to try to settle to this lifestyle if she could just see her father….

Hikari didn't notice Buttercup's inner thoughts. She was staring at her parents talking inventively to each other.

She wasn't sure if she was the only one that noticed, but her parents have been whispering to each other since the toast ended. It wasn't their usual flirting either, it was serious.

Hikari saw the concerned expression on her mother's face that she cleverly hid with her hairstyle, meanwhile Katashi's face switches from serious to charming whenever someone approaches to greet them.

'_What are they talking about?'_ Hikari thought.

The sound of a gong reverberated through the ballroom, causing everyone to jump and stop their conversations. It was none other than the Queen herself smiling and thanking her maids as they picked up the gong and put it back in its rightful place.

"What that necessary!?" Buttercup said rubbing her ears, and Hikari chuckled.

"To her majesty it was." She answered.

"Ladies and gentleman! As you know I cannot host an event without live entertainment from my darlings!" The Queen said in a microphone.

"Aw she calls you guys' darlings?" Bubbles asked Boomer who smiled at her and nodded.

"She'll call you that too very soon!" Bubbles blushed a little at the thought and returned the smile. All of this was a dream come true for the blonde beauty.

"So first up we have my beloved nephew and niece, Zoku and Ayumi!"

The crowd cheered as the Nelia siblings got in the center of the room. Each had their own microphones and Rita was in charge of the music.

"**YAY ZOKU-KUN**!" Hikari cheered loudly while Buttercup just blinked at them.

The rest of the girls clapped politely while the boys cheered loud on purpose to embarrass Zoku.

"That's enough!" Zoku yelled at his cousins and annoying ember-eyed friend with a slight blush on his face.

"Is he blushing?" Blossom blinked.

"No!" Zoku shouted in the mic.

"He has stage fright!" Bunny said with a snap.

"That's so cute-!"

"I'm not cute!" Zoku said cutting off Bell.

Ayumi giggled and tapped the mike.

"Mic test-"

The entire room sweat dropped except for the five girls who just blinked.

Rin didn't sweat drop either. He just kept watching the two of them. A part of him wanted to hear Ayumi sing, and another part of him was glad that Zoku's heavy gaze is gone.

"Stop. Forever." Zoku said blankly and Ayumi smiled cutely at him.

"Are you two ready?" Rita said.

"Let's get this over with" Zoku mumbled in the microphone making Tanoshi chuckle.

"We're going to sing Love Me Harder! I'm Ariana and Onii-chan is The Weekend!"

The teenagers cheered while Fiona blinked in confusion.

"How is Zoku a weekend?"

"No Fiona not A weekend _the_ Weekend" Katashi corrected. "It's an artist."

"Wait so it's not a band?" Tanoshi asked.

"No dear, its one person" Setsuna corrected.

"I've heard Bliss listen to some of their songs. From what I gathered The Weekend is an artist with an annoyingly high voice. In this song Ariana is in it, which is another artist with an annoyingly high voice." Richard said blankly causing Tanoshi, Ririka, and Katashi to crack up.

Fiona smiled understand and Setsuna looked at Richard.

"The Weekend has a nice voice." Setsuna said.

"Apparently since he became famous, but it gets annoying to hear after a while."

"You've only listened to one song." Ririka pointed out.

"My point exactly." Richard said.

Everyone in the room settled down as the music started to play. Ayumi sang first.

**[Ayumi]**

**Tell me something I need to know**

**Then take my breath and never let it go**

**If you just let me invade your space**

**I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain**

The audience smiled at the two siblings, but Rin's eyes widened. Ayumi's singing voice is so soft and…..seductive. Rin glanced around to notice the people around him are dancing a little in place. Was he the only who noticed?

**And if in the moment I bite my lip**

Ayumi bit her lip for real and Rin couldn't help but stare at them.

'_It's probably just the song….'_ Rin thought to himself.

**Baby, in that moment you'll know this is**

**Something bigger than us and beyond bliss**

**Give me a reason to believe it**

Without knowing it, Ayumi glanced at Rin and said demon thought his heart was going to drop.

He almost choked on his punch and let out a slight cough to avoid drawing attention to himself. By the time he looked Ayumi was already singing the chorus happily. Zoku was too busy watching his little sister he didn't notice Rin's part of the subtle exchange.

**Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

**And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

Ayumi moved around comfortably to the song. Whenever her movement got too sensual. Zoku would give her a look and Tanoshi would scowl disapprovingly.

So Ayumi toned it down, but to Rin the hip swaying remained the same.

**Baby, love me harder**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Love me, love me, love me,**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Harder, harder, harder**

'_...Sugoi...' _Rin thought with a smile forming on his lips.

Knowing his part was next the teal-eyed vampire let out an inaudible sigh.

'_How did I let Fiona-oba talk me into this..?'_ _***(-Oba is an honorific for an aunt or aunt figure) **_He thought fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Still, Ayumi was enjoying herself so Zoku didn't want to ruin the mood by being so…..Zoku.

**[Kinzoku]**

**I know your motives and you know mine**

**The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind**

"**EEE**!" Hikari squealed like a fangirl at Zoku's voice. The Princes chuckled at her reaction and other girls started to scream at the singing womanizer.

Hikari's fangirling halted and her eyes flashed murderously. The girls' eyes widen at the sudden change but Buttercup, who sitting right next to her, jumped.

Zoku saw the whole thing while singing and suddenly got nervous of the thoughts that were in Hikari's head.

'_Whelp. We won't see those girls around anymore'_ Bullet thought sipping his drink.

**If you know about me and choose to stay**

**Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain**

Zoku's voice is naturally deep so when he sings it's really husky. Bell was actually impressed with the two and smiled in approval.

Seeing this Bliss, inwardly cheered happily.

'_Yosh! Bell likes singers! Wait until she hears me~!'_ He thought with a spaced out grin that mate his mate roll her eyes.

**And if in the moment you bite your lip**

Like his sister, Zoku also bit his lip that made the girls blush in various shades of pink.

Even Buttercup, but it quickly went away. Hikari didn't blush, but instead swooned at the attractive action.

In Hikari's mind, Zoku was singing this to her, even though in reality he was singing in general. Buttercup snorted realizing this.

She may have the potential to give her a heart attack, but she had to admit Hikari was funny.

**When I get you moaning you know it's real**

**Can you feel the pressure between your hips?**

"Yes~" Hikari whispered as she swooned and Buttercup covered her mouth so prevent her from laughing so loud. She was acting as if she was about to have sex with the air.

**I'll make it feel like the first time**

Finally Zoku gave Hikari the acknowledgement she wanted in that last line. He smirked and winked at her. Hikari squealed once more and nudged Buttercup who rolled her eyes chuckling at her school-girl like antics.

**[Ayumi]**

'**Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

**[Kinzoku]**

**(I'm a love you harder)**

**[Ayumi]**

**And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

**[Kinzoku]**

**(love me harder)**

**[Ayumi]**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Love me, love me, love me,**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Harder, harder, harder,**

Ririka, being the one with the most knowledge on youth culture was mouthing all the lyrics since the song started. Katashi is hugging her from behind and moving to the beat with her.

Tanoshi was still scowling at Ayumi's seductive movements and Setsuna sighed at her husband's childish rubbish.

Richard watched the performance normally. It was the next song that was going to engage him. Fiona made comments on how cute they were completely ignoring how sexual the song is.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Love me, love me, love me,**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Harder, harder, harder**

Zoku and Ayumi smiled at each other. Zoku sang as if he was having a conversation with his little sister. Ayumi sang the 'response' while trailing a finger down his chest playfully.

**[Kinzoku]**

**So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)**

**[Ayumi]**

**You got to try, try, try again, yeah.**

**[Zoku]**

**So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)**

**[Ayumi]**

**I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again**

As if making a point Ayumi turned away from him and walked. Zoku grabbed her wrist gently and made her face him again. She smiled and sang as if she was a demanding girlfriend.

'**Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

**[Kinzoku]**

**(I'm a love you, love you, love you)**

**Zoku nodded and sang as if agreeing with her terms.**

**[Ayumi]**

**And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder.**

**(Love me baby)**

Ayumi crossed her arms and sang looking up at him. Zoku smirked at her actions. He liked seeing his sister so happy…..which is why she wants him nowhere near boys.

Especially demon boys with blue eyes.

'**Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder**

**[Kinzoku]**

**(Love me harder)**

**[Ayumi]**

**And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Love me, love me, love me,**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Harder, harder, harder**

**[Kinzoku]**

**(Love me, love me, baby)**

Zoku allowed himself sing higher. His voice cracks when he does this, but it's still pleasing to the ear. It caused the fangirls to get riled up once more. Hikari had her murderous eyes again, and this time it caused Buttercup to get up from her chair and go to where the others are standing.

**[Zoku &amp; Ayumi]**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Love me, love me, love me**

**(Just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,**

**Harder, harder, harder.**

The audience cheered and Ayumi happily went over to the maids to give the mic back along with Zoku who took his time.

"Weren't they great?" Bubbles said to Buttercup clapping.

"Yeah they're good. Don't you think the song was a bit much for siblings though?"

"Oh please, that's nothing compared to the twins." Bliss said.

"Huh?" Buttercup said confused.

"You'll see soon enough."

As Ayumi made her way back she was showered with compliments from her family and guests that she didn't know. She smiled and thanked them politely and Bliss ruffled her hair.

"Good job cuz!"

Ayumi smiled at the compliment.

"You're better than me Bliss."

"Way better." Bliss said smirking cockily and Ayumi punched his arm playfully.

"Ayumi!" Rin said walking up to her.

"Hi Ri-"

Ayumi was cut off when Rin's arms wrapped around her. Bubbles squealed at the cute scene and Blossom had sparkly eyes again that made Bunny giggle.

Ayumi slowly returned to hug as heat rose to her face. It took a second time to being in his arms to realize just how muscular he really is.

'_He's well-built…'_ Ayumi thought hugging the demon and clenched her eyes shut at the perverted thoughts that threatened to invade her mind.

"You're a good singer." Rin said.

"A-Arigato-"

"**OI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER**!"

"**SOMEONE TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER**!?"

"**YEAH THE DEMON**!"

"**ERO DEMON I'LL RIP YOUR TAIL OFF**!" _***(Ero means Pervy)**_

Rin was now hugging his own tail in the brutal fear of it being violently ripped from his body. Tails are the most sensitive to demons after all.

"**BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET**!" a scary voice said and the entire room got nervous realizing it came from their Queen.

"H-Hai…" the Father and son said in unison.

Bell shivered slightly at Fiona's voice before realizing something. She then turned to Boomer.

"Bliss sings?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! He and Suki-san are the best singers out of all of us."

Bell turned to look at said Princess who was complimenting her cousins. When she caught her gaze she paused and blushed looking to the side.

Bell narrowed her eyes distastefully and scoffed looking back to Boomer.

"I'll have to see it to believe it."

"You will." Butch said coming up with Buttercup's food that made the green-eyed girl say 'Finally!' before sitting at a table to eat.

Bell cocked her head, but the Queen answered all her questions before she asked it.

"Weren't they cute?"

The audience cheered to agree with their beloved Queen.

"Especially Zoku-chan!" Ririka shouted from the back and laughter was heard.

"I'm not cute!"

"And now for the last performance of the evening that I'm so excited about!"

Aoki grinned and Tsuki's heart rate sped up.

"Ladies and Gentleman my precious daughter and her handsome-"

"Mischievous!" the Princes corrected in unison.

"-mate. Tsuki and Aoki!"

The audience cheered loudly, honored that their beloved Princess was going to sing for them.

Aoki got the microphones for both of them and told Rita what song they were going to perform while Tsuki made her way to the center of the ballroom.

Her brothers cheered very loudly to support her, but truth be told it made her more nervous.

Seeing Blossom give her an encourage smile made her eyes shimmer, but she got nervous again when she met with Bell's judgmental gaze.

'_We barely said anything to each other and she already hates me.' _Tsuki thought dejectedly.

Aoki gave her the mic and the butterflies were practically swarming in the ravenette's stomach. The audience was still cheering for both of them and Tsuki gave them a shy smile.

"You can do it Tsuki-chan…" Ayumi said quietly pumping her fists to cheer her on.

Richard watched his daughter intently. He loved his daughter, but he disliked how shy and insecure she was. It would lead trouble to the Kingdom's image when others start to portray her as weak because of her bashfulness. Of course, he knew his daughter was far from weak. Richard Kakihara doesn't raise weaklings.

Tsuki was taking slow deep breaths and Aoki took her hand so that she'd look at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry about them. Or Bell. With a voice like yours she'll realize how incredible you are."

Tsuki was a bit shocked hearing this. She didn't realize that Aoki noticed the hasty exchange between the two.

"Forget they're even here. Only focus on me." Aoki said and Tsuki gave him a quiet nod.

Aoki gave Rita the thumbs up to start the music. Tsuki smiled recognizing the song.

It was 'Don't Be Gone Too Long' by Chris Brown featuring Ariana Grande.

'_Great, it's the song with the man that beat up his girlfriend that sang about rain'_ Richard thought dully as he sipped his wine. It was clear that he wasn't a fan of today's music.

Hearing the intro made the people realize how slow the song is so it didn't take long for couples to start dancing.

Hikari noticed that her parents stepped out from their table with the rest of the Pillars and had those serious faces again.

Hikari's parents are usually smiling and enjoying life, but seeing them like this a party made her know that something was wrong.

'_There's only one thing to do…'_ Hikari walked up to Butch who was having a rather juvenile argument with Bullet.

"Butch dance with me." Hikari said, not asked.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something-"

Hikari pulled Butch by the tie and headed to the dance floor ignoring Butch's 'Hey!' Bell had her attention focused on the couple that started to sing.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she heard.

**[Tsuki &amp; Aoki]**

**I dug a single seed into the ground**

**I hope it grows, grows**

**In a year or two if you're around**

**You'll see a rose, rose**

**Pack me up and keep me hidden somewhere that you can find me**

**On this train to Paris going nowhere, draw the bridge behind me**

Aoki's voice is smooth and is just as charming as his face. Tsuki's voice is what grabbed Bell's attention. Her voice is nothing like Ariana's. Still Tsuki kept her voice beautiful, and a bit eerie. Fiona would sing lullabies to her children all the time and Tsuki definitely inherited her mother's dark undertone when she sings. There was no denying that Boomer was right about her.

'_Unbelievable….'_ Bell thought as her used to be crossed arms dropped to her sides.

**[Aoki]**

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

**Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone**

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

**Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone**

There was an instrumental break and Tsuki filled it with simple vocalizations. It was just the beginning of the song so she didn't hit any high notes yet. She kept her voice at a moderate volume and her voice was clear.

**[Tsuki]**

**Ooh Yeaah~**

**[Aoki]**

**When you're when you're gone...**

**[Tsuki]**

**Ooh Yeaah~**

**[Aoki]**

**When you're gone….**

Hikari danced with Butch in beat of the music and Butch, being taught how to dance along with the rest of his siblings at a young age from Fiona, effortlessly danced skillfully. He spun her at the times when Tsuki vocalized and the two swayed.

"Hikari what is it?" Butch asked noticing the anxious look on her face.

"Nothing," Hikari said. "Why?"

"You aren't letting me lead."

"Oh~? Is that a problem for you~" Hikari smirked. Butch dipped her with caught Hikari off guard and when he brought her back up it was his turn to smirk.

"Much better." The green-eyed Prince said.

"Hmph." Hikari said continuing to dance with him. Butch chuckled and let her lead again. Hikari took advantage and had them ballroom dance their way to her parents so she can get within earshot.

**[Aoki &amp; Tsuki]**

**Golden leaves are dancing on the ground**

**It's getting cold, cold**

**Safe from time, we'll be forever young**

**Never old, old**

**See upon a fire out in space, zooming up behind me**

**All the wonder written on your face**

**Was there inside me**

Blossom smiled hearing Tsuki start to sing higher at the 'inside me' part. She turned to Bell who was looking at the Princess.

"She's talented don't you think?"

"She shouldn't be this insecure if she can sing like that. In fact she's a princess! She shouldn't be this insecure at all."

"Bell that's how she is. She probably has her reasons." Blossom said rationally.

Bell sighed and looked at her. This was all too familiar for her.

'_I can't let her end up like me.'_ Bell thought determined.

"I think she sounds pretty good." Buttercup said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Bell scolded. Buttercup simply replied by opening her mouth wide for Bell to see the mushed food.

Bell made a sound of disgust and Buttercup just swallowed it. Bunny was suddenly no longer hungry.

Tsuki and Aoki never broke their gaze. She was always comfortable with him and because of that her voice came out the best it could be.

Aoki loved seeing her let her anxiousness slip away. He didn't like her insecurities either. However, Aoki had faith that his mate would gain the unshakeable confidence that would suit her so well. The best way to see it is when she sings.

Oh how Aoki loved to hear Tsuki sing…..

**[Aoki]**

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

**Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone**

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

**Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone**

Ririka and Katashi were seemingly dancing lovingly to the wonderful song. However, they were talking about something rather important. It came up earlier today when everyone was preparing for the ball. Katashi's left arm was around Ririka's waist and he is using his other hand to hold Ririka's. Ririka has one hand on his shoulder and the free one interlocked with his husband's fingers.

"What exactly did they say?" Ririka asked quietly letting the singing from her Princess and son fill the room uninterrupted.

"I was about to leave…. And Gar reminded me that certain couples are forbidden."

"...You think he was trying to imply something…?"

"I know so. Ririka they know."

"They can't. There's no way how could they have-"

The Duke and Duchess paused, then their eyes widened in unison.

"The evaluation…" they said together.

**[Tsuki &amp; Aoki]**

**Bring it back to me, bring it back to me**

**Is it really over?**

"The challenges were pretty difficult maybe there was a split second where Aoki let it slip." Katashi said spinning his wife.

**Bring it back to me, bring it back to me (baby don't worry)**

**Bring it back to me, bring it back to me**

"Katashi I'm worried…I feel like this is my-"

Katashi pulled his wife back up sharply to cut her off. She gasped at the sudden movement and clutched his shoulder to stabilize herself.

"Don't blame yourself for this…. Don't blame your father either…"

"Stepfather and he _is_ the one to blame."

**Is it really over?**

**Bring it back to me, bring it back to me**

**Hoooo~!**

Tsuki starting hitting high notes. It was then Hikari got close enough to hear what her parents were saying. She wasn't too close to them, since she had her vampire hearing.

"Ririka we have to focus on Aoki"

"...Right…."

"We don't even know its powers we just know it's inside him"

"It won't be long before Aoki gets targeted"

'_Futago…?'_ Hikari thought worried.

**[Tsuki &amp; Aoki]**

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

Tsuki's vocalizations got higher since the song was reaching its end. It blended in with the chorus easily. Bubbles smiled at the romance between Tsuki and Aoki as they sang.

She looked over at Boomer who smiled at her.

'_I hope Boomer and I will be like that…'_ Bubbles thought returning the smile.

**Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone**

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

**Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone**

"We have to have a meeting about this later tonight…" Ririka said.

"Maybe we should save it for tomorrow."

"But Aoki-"

"Shh," Katashi said soothing his worried wife. "We can't ruin their night by making a big scene like this. Look at them"

The Duchess looked at how her son sang with their Princess. He looked so happy, and Tsuki's blush finally calmed down to a light pink color.

"You're right…." Ririka said. "This is their night."

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

**Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone**

**Don't be gone too long (too long)**

**Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone**

As the song ended their foreheads were pressed against each other's. The room applauded enthusiastically at their Princess and his mate.

Partners on the dance floor broke their positions to applaud the both of them. Tsuki sighed of relief that it was over and made her way back to the others. Richard smiled contently at his daughter and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You were right to force Tsuki to perform." The King said.

"She's her most confident when she sings" The Queen replied.

"She should be confident whenever" Richard said.

"Baby steps Richard" Fiona said placing a hand on his.

"**SUKI-SAN**!" The Princes said in unison as they glomped her.

"Kya!" Tsuki shrieked.

"...**KAWAI**!"

"Get off her you idiots!" Buttercup yelled "You'll crush her!"

"Are they always like this?" Rin asked Ayumi.

"Only with Tsu-chan" she responded.

"Souka…" _***(I see)**_

"Are you alright?" Blossom asked extending a hand to her. Tsuki couldn't believe that her idol was so close to her let alone now part of her family! The mere thought of it made Tsuki squeal with excitement… but she couldn't do that two nights in a row.

"A-Arigato." Tsuki said grabbing her hand and Blossom pulled her up as if she had the weight of a feather. The Princess's gray eyes widened as she found herself back up at her feet.

'_She's so strong!'_

Bell came up to her and Tsuki's body stiffened.

"So you sing well but when it comes to normal speech you stutter?!"

"A-Ano…" _***(U-Um…)**_

"Up! Up! Up!" Bell said lifting a hand to silence her. "I've made a decision."

"What?" Bliss asked.

"I'll train your little sister" Bell said.

"...Eh….?" everyone said.

"You heard me" Bell said putting her hands on her hips.

"...**NANI**!?" _***(WHAT!?)**_

"This should be good" Bunny said.

"Poor thing." Zoku said, but Bell ignored the comment.

"Brick-nii! I thought you were joking!" Tsuki whined.

"I was." Brick said blinking.

"First thing I'll do is get rid of your damn stutter! Then I'll….."

As Bell continued on her list of ways she'll whoop the Princess into shape Aoki hugged Tsuki from behind and stroked her long hair happily. All while the Princess wailed in anime tears.

Zoku noticed Butch and Hikari walk back and headed towards them.

"Hey you enjoyed the dance?"

"Yeah," Butch chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me~ **KITTY**!"

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT, ASSWIPE**!"

"**BWAHAHA**!" Bullet laughed.

Zoku sweat dropped at the two of them and turned back to Hikari.

"Hey…."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just something on my mind…I'll go get a drink."

"No you sit down I'll get it for you."

"Thanks…"

Zoku pecked her lips before leaving her to get her a drink. Hikari sat in chair and placed her hands on her knees. She noticed that they were trembling a little and her heartbeat quickened. She was having a slight panic attack, but contained it well.

'_They are both in trouble…'_

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

_**~Written By Buttercup1999**_

* * *

Ayumi smiled. The ball was continuing on rather pleasantly. Buttercup was forced to dance with Butch which she didn't dislike, Blossom and Brick were also dancing but sharing small competitive topics, Bullet and Bunny continued they're silent competition, Bubbles and Boomer were gliding while laughing here and there, and Bliss and Bell were dancing to without Bell yelling at him.

Over all, the newly affianced couples were enjoying themselves.

Ayumi glanced at her cousin, Tsuki and saw her dancing with Aoki, a small blush gracing her beautiful face. She giggled at his silly antics of an excuse of ball room dancing. But that's what made Aoki, well, Aoki.

She then looked at her brother and saw him enjoying himself as well with Hikari.

Ayumi blinked. Hikari did look a bit shaken up but for whatever reason, Zoku was able to make that disappear.

The two were conversing happily, and Ayumi was glad her brother was distracted. He never really liked public parties.

She sighed a bit wistfully. She wished Rin would ask her to dance already.

Unknowingly to her, Rin was contemplating that very decision from across the room.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Rin tilted his empty champagne glass back and forth between his fingers, nervous. He was watching Ayumi from across the room wanting to ask her to dance. But many things were standing in his way.

What if she rejects him? What if her brother and father see them? What if he trips on the way there? As anyone can see, those totally valid reasons were stopping him from asking a simple question.

"Doesn't Ayumi look pretty?" A calm soft voice asked him with a hint of amusement written in it.

Rin answered without thinking. "Yeah…" He then realized he was talking to someone and turned to see Setsuna, Ayumi's mother.

He was a bit flustered and was about to apologize but Setsuna stopped him.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" She said smiling and pushed him slightly to encourage him to walk towards the girl.

Rin turned to Setsuna then back at the alone Ayumi and suddenly felt stupid at the way he was acting. He's Rin! The most impulsive guy ever! Why is he suddenly overthinking now?

Rin made his way towards Ayumi and she turned away from watching her brother. She smiled. "Hi Rin," She said. "Having fun?"

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Ayumi…Uh…Would you like to dance…?"

Ayumi's face lit up and smiled happily. "I'd love to!" She inwardly squealed and took the boys hand as he led her to the floor.

Setsuna smiled at her daughter and Rin. She saw something that those two won't notice for a long time.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~**_

* * *

**Me: Yay! That was fun!**

**Aoki: Late though.**

**Zoku: Really late.**

**Boomer: It was late! 0w0**

**Butch: Don't make that face. -.-**

**Brick: *rolls his eyes* Anyway, you need to have a schedule planned because your update timing is ridiculous. **

**Me: T_T **

**Tsuki: Well we have lives!**

**Rin: It's okay Ayumi. I really liked the chapter!**

**Bullet: Yeah at least you have it done *Laughs***

**Bliss: Read and Review-**

**Butch: Fuckers.**

**Brick: Unnecessary.**

**Me: Bye-nii!**

**Tsuki: Ja ne~**


End file.
